Morphin Grid
by charm3power
Summary: The Space Rangers fight, and destroy the Psychos one by one, not knowing they are exrangers. As the Psychos, barely surviving, escape to Phaedos, they choose to join Lord Zedd. As more villains return, the fight for Earth becomes more difficult.
1. Silver Zeo History, Psychos Created

The beginning of story is set in 1992. Rita,and her army are still imprisoned.

* * *

On Triforia, the 7 zeo shards, pink, yellow, blue, green, red, gold, and silver, lied in the safe. King Troy and Queen Trena are on the thrones. Princess Tracy and Prince Trey are behind the thrones, in hiding. They are both teenage twins, and look around 14 years old. Soldiers surround them.

Suddenly King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, Klank, Orbus, Cogs, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, Rito, Z Putties, and Tengas burst in from a side door. Divatox, Momma D, Havoc, Piranitrons, Putra Pods, and Chromites all burst into the throne room from separate doors.

"Give up, King Troy. We are in control." said Mondo.

King Troy and Queen Trena walked over to the safe. Prince Trey and Princess Tracy hide behind the throne.

"Troy. We can't. You know what risks using the golden powers are." said Trena.

"I know. But I have to try. I will not let these monsters get the zeo powers." said King Troy, grabbing a crystal.

"Gold Ranger Power!" said King Troy.

The crystal glowed silver, and began to short circuit.

"You grabbed the wrong crystal!" said King Mondo, laughing.

A black hole appeared out of nowhere. The villains vanished and the soldiers pushed Queen Trena, Prince Trey, and Princess Tracy back near the safe. The 3 Triforians can only watch in horror as King Troy and the silver zeo crystal vanished in silver lightning bolts into the black hole, which closed behind him. Queen Trena burst into tears. Lord Zedd thinking quickly, vanished, and reappeared in front of the safe. He grabbed 5 of the Zeo Shards.

"Mom!" said Princess Tracy.

"NO!" said Queen Trena.

Zedd tries to reach for the golden crystal, but she screams, as his body starts glowing red. He vanishes in a flash of red light. Prince Trey grabs the gold crystal.

"It's Morphin Time! Gold Ranger Power!" said Prince Trey.

Prince Trey morphed into the gold zeo ranger. The villains retreated to their home plants, vowing to get the zeo powers for themselves one day. Trey teleported out in a gold and black beam of light. Queen Trena and Princess Tracy sat there and prayed.

In space, Pyramidas followed Zedd to the moon.

On the moon, Lord Zedd appeared, and watched as his skin turned raw and metal started appearing all over his body. His screams of agony echoed through the caves. A small chuckle was heard, as Zedd looked up to see Count Dregon walking towards him. He looked like a younger version of his older brother, King Lexian. He wore gold and red royal Edenite robes.

"Give me the crystals, Zedd. While you're still breathing." said Dregon.

Zedd laughed evilly as his body glowed a dark red, throwing Dregon into the wall. The dust settled turning Zedd into the monster he would be known as by Zordon, the Power Rangers, and the universe.

"Zedd! You're a monster!" said Dregon.

"But I'm so much more powerful." said Zedd.

Dregon lunged at the crystals, grabbing them. A yellow shock of light blasted him, leaving scars on his face. Dregon let go of the crystals, clutching his face in agony. Zedd smiles walking forward. A blast of red hurled Zedd to the ground. The 5 crystals landed near the cave wall. The wall glowed a flash of blue as the crystals vanished, reappearing in a hole in the wall. Zedd walked towards it, but a force field blocked the crystal. Zedd turned around to face Nefaria. She helped Dregon to his feet.

"So, your lackeys have to save you." said Zedd.

"Who is that, my lord?" asked Nefaria.

"That is Lord Zedd. The crystal's done its damage on him. More severely than mine." said Dregon.

"Come my lord. The Zeo Crystals can't be used by anyone for now. We must get you some help." said Nefaria.

Dregon nodded, vanishing with Nefaria. Zedd walked towards the zeo crystal, as a silver staff appeared in his hand, with a Z on the top of it. He blasted the shield, but it just sent him backwards. Trey arrived, and Zedd turned to face him.

"Lord Zedd!" said Trey.

"Yes. And I'm much more powerful. I suggest you leave. No one can remove the Zeo Crystals from there. They are lost to us all." said Zedd.

Zedd vanishes in a red flash of light, as Trey walks up to the podium. The shield remains intact, and Trey sighs. He vanishes in a gold flash of light, as Pyrimidas jets back to Triforia.

In the black hole, the silver zeo crystal floated by itself. King Troy had been turned into energy, and been scattered throughout the black hole, but the silver zeo crystal continued to float towards the other end. It finally came out.

Present-day.

The silver zeo crystal had been in the black hole for many years. It finally broke free from it, and crashed onto the planet Inquaris in front of a house.

On Inquaris, a woman who wore white veils walked out, and saw it.

"Could this be the legendary silver zeo crystal?" asked woman.

The woman grabbed the crystal, and the crystal glowed a flash of silver, before returning to its crystal shape.

"Who is your new owner?" asked woman.

The silver zeo crystal glowed and showed an image of Earth above it, before cutting out. The woman nodded, and knew the journey would be difficult, and that she would need help. She would talk to the Inquaris council, and then go to Edenoi and get Alpha 5's help before heading for Earth. Maybe she would get the other 5 shards from Triforia. Now that the rangers were fighting Astronema, the zeo powers had become useless, and put on display on Triforia.

The woman walked into her house, and looked at her mirror. The woman was a former mentor to Katherine Hillard, Tanya Sloan, Adam, Park, Thomas Oliver, Justin Stuart, Cassandra Chan, Ashley Hammond, Carlos Miranda, and Tj Johnson. Her name is Dimitria. Dimitria sighed, before meeting the council. They agreed, knowing the legend of the crystal, and what had happened to the Triforian king. Dimitria boarded a ship with the silver zeo crystal, and headed for Edenoi.

On Edenoi, the ship landed. Alpha 5 walked up to the ship, and met Dimitria as she walked out of it. Alpha 5 had moved here since the attack on Eltar, and had been helping Lexian, Dex, and the rebels against Count Dregon.

"Dimitria? Is that you?" asked Alpha 5.

She nods, holding up the silver zeo crystal.

"Is that the Silver Zeo Crystal?" asked Alpha 5.

Dimitria nods.

"Will you come with me to Triforia to get the Zeo Crystals, weapons, and zords?" asked Dimitria.

Alpha 5 nods. He says his goodbyes to his Edenite friends. Alpha 5 and Dimitria boarded the ship, and Alpha 5 set a course for Triforia.

On Triforia, Jason and Trey talked.

"Jason, are sure you want to do this?" Trey asked.

Jason nodded, and Trey blasted Jason with the gold staff.

"I'd like to introduce Jack, my cousin." said Trey.

Jason nodded, and stepped out. The crowd cheered.

On Earth, at the ruins of command center and power chamber, Billy teleported in, and began searching through the debris. He finds a metallic box.

"I'm glad it's still working. Alpha, Zordon, and I had just finished repairing it when Trey had first arrived. Zordon and Dimitria used it for the turbo powers as well. I think I'll look the others up. I told Delphine, it would be awhile before I got back." said Billy.

Billy began examining it.

"Yes. It can use the morphin, ninja, and turbo powers. I better get the others." said Billy.

Billy sighed, as he thought about his fellow teammates. After Tommy had left the team, he went to Florida, and got back together with Kim. Zack and Trini moved from Switzerland to Miami after the Peace Conference was over. Zack and Trini were engaged now, and Billy was happy for them. For he was already married to Cestria. As for Jason, he had disappeared after the Muranthias incident. Billy hoped he would be okay, wherever he is.

And then there were the others. Adam and Tanya got engaged in New York, when they left the team. They had just moved back into Angel Grove. Kat had moved back from England, and is dating Rocky. Justin moved back from Stone Canyon, and is going to Angel Grove High again. It's his junior year, now. And Aisha discovered a cure for the animal plague, and moved back into town. She's dating Tj Johnson, the current blue space ranger.

As for the other space rangers, Ashley and Andros are dating. Cassie is still in love with the Phantom Ranger, who is looking for Zordon, while Carlos and Zhane are single. And he didn't know much else about the new team. He just hoped they were as strong as the other teams before them. Billy finished examining the Morphin Grid, and teleported out in a blue beam of light.

In Miami, Florida, Billy teleported outside a house. He knocked on the door, and Kim answered it.

"Billy?" asked Kim.

Billy showed her the Morphin Grid, and pointed to his communicator. Kim nodded, and Billy followed her into the house. Billy and Kim walk into the main room where Tommy, Zack, and Trini were sitting, which shocked him.

"How did the 5 of you get together?" asked Billy.

"We came together for a reunion of sorts. You were the only one we were missing for our reunion for the original rangers of Earth." said Tommy.

"Billy, what brings you here? I thought you were on Aquitar." said Zack.

"I'm back, because with the power chamber explosion, I was afraid this was damaged, but it wasn't. Alpha 6 must have hidden it, so no one would be able to find it." said Billy.

"That's a relief. What is it?" asked Tommy.

"The Morphin Grid. The morphin, ninja, and turbo powers." said Billy.

"I thought it was a spiritual plane between Zordon and the aliens." said Tommy.

"It is. This is just a device that kept our powers intact when the coins and morphers were destroyed." said Billy.

"Then we can become Power Rangers again?" asked Trini.

"Only if you want." said Billy.

Zack, Trini, Kim, and Tommy nod.

"Since the coins and morphers were destroyed, we made 6 new powers, for a new team, with the energies of all 3 teams. And we can control the ninjazords, shogunzords, Dragonzord, and Titanis, since those are the only zords left. We didn't have time to make new zords, before the aging thing happened. And then Zordon and Alpha 5 were busy stopping Divatox." said Billy.

"So is this what you were doing when Trey first showed up?" asked Tommy.

Billy nodded.

"Great job, Billy." said Tommy.

"What colors are there?" asked Kim.

"Pink, Yellow, Blue, Black, Red, and Silver." said Billy.

Billy presses a button the Morphin Grid. It glows, and hovers into the air, before turning into 6 morphers, and all landing on the table.

"So, are you ready to be rangers again?" asked Billy.

"Yeah, but who is the 6th ranger?" asked Kim.

"I was hoping it to be Jason, so the 6 of us could be together, but Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, and Justin are all back in Angel Grove now for a reunion. I managed to see them in the park before I went to find this. One of them could be the 6th ranger." said Billy.

"Let's do it." said Tommy.

Zack took the black morpher. Kim took the pink morpher. Billy took the blue morpher. Trini took the yellow morpher. Tommy took the silver morpher. Ecliptor and Quantrons appeared. Before they could activate their morphers, a net was thrown over them. In a flash, the villains vanished with Kim, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Tommy.

On the Megaship, Alpha 6 pounded the console.

"Alpha? What's wrong?" asked Tj.

"Ecliptor and Quantrons just took Zack, Kim, Trini, Billy, and Tommy from Miami, Florida. They're former rangers. But they are 5 of the 6 original rangers. Jason is still missing." said Alpha.

"Oh, no." said Ashley.

They had met Tommy when he and the others had passed on their turbo powers. But Kim, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Jason had left the team, so they'd never had the chance to meet them.

"And even worse, they've took the project that Billy, Zordon, and Alpha worked on." said Alpha 6.

"What project?" asked Carlos.

"Project Phoenix. It was to make new morphers to harness the powers of turbo, ninja, and morphin which have all been destroyed." said Alpha 6.

"Astronema is going to have unlimited power." said Tj.

"We better get the other former rangers. She's got 5 captives, but she needs one more to be the 6th ranger." said Alpha 6.

"Where are the former rangers?" asked Tj.

"Most of them are in Angel Grove. Jason is missing. He disappeared after Maligore was destroyed." said Alpha 6.

On the Dark Fortress. Billy, Kim, Zack, Trini, and Tommy are chained to tables. Astronema attached a device between the morphers and the rangers. Their screams were heard, as they are transformed into 5 of the Psycho Rangers. Kat/Psycho Pink. Trini/Psycho Yellow. Billy/Psycho Blue. Zack/Psycho Black. Tommy/Psycho Silver. They were now evil and served Astronema.

"Go to Triforia, and get Jack, he's the former Jason. Trey just changed him with his golden powers." said Astronema.

The 5 rangers nodded.

"You can transform between psycho and human forms. But I've also given you another human form to use, so you won't be recognized by the Earth Rangers. You may use it now if you wish." said Astronema.

Kim turned into a white blonde with green eyes wearing a pink tank top, black leather jacket, black leather pants, and black shoes.

"My new name is Leslie." said the former Kim.

Tommy, Billy, Trini and Zack transformed. Trini was turned into a white brunette with blue eyes. She wore a yellow tank top, black leather jeans, black leather jacket, and black shoes.

"My name is Anna." said the former Trini.

Zack was turned into a black blonde with blue eyes. He wore black leather pants, black leather jackets, and black shoes.

"My name is Sam." said the former Zack.

Billy was turned into a black-haired, brown-eyed man. He wore blue tank top, black leather jeans, black leather jacket, and black shoes.

"My name is Jake." said the former Billy.

Tommy was turned into a blonde-haired, blue-eyed man. He wore a white tanktop, black leather jeans, black leather jacket, and black shoes.

"My name is Jaden." said the former Tommy.

"Go to Triforia, and get Jack, he's the former Jason. Trey just changed him with his golden powers." said Astronema.

Jaden, Leslie, Anna, Sam, and Jake teleported out in white, pink, yellow, black, and blue flashes of light.

On Aquitar, at their base, the 5 Alien Rangers and Cestria walked into the control room.

"Billy's been gone too long. Try to contact him, now." said Cestria.

"You're right, Cestria. Cestro, contact the Space Rangers. They can find out if he made it." said Delphine.

"Good idea." said Cestro.

Over the planet Aquitar was the Dark Fortress.

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema stood on the bridge. She'd heard the Alien Rangers' conversation.

"I don't think so. No one will ruin my plans." said Astronema.

Astronema pressed a button. A purple beam fired out of the Dark Fortress.

On Aquitar, Cestro continued

"Almost there." said Cestro.

The purple beam hit the building, and caused all the machines to explode. Cestro, Delphine and Cestria are hurled into the back wall. Tidus, Aurico, and Corcus were flung into the door. The 6 Aquitians stood up, and checked for injuries. They just had a few bruises, and checked the consoles.

"What happened?" asked Cestria.

"It was the Dark Fortress. It just left our orbit." said Cestro.

"How long will repairs take?" asked Delphine.

"5 months at least." said Cestro.

"Then we must go to Earth." said Cestria.

"No. Listen. You will go to Earth. Take the pink Alien coin, and go." said Delphine.

"Where is it?" asked Cestria.

Delphine walked over to the console, and pressed a button. A platform rose from the floor, and a chest is revealed. Delphine opened it to reveal the pink alien coin.

"Billy found the coin recently. We have no idea where the Pink Battleborg is." said Delphine.

"Right now you must go to Earth. Be careful, Cestria." said Cestro.

"I will." said Cestria.

Cestria walked up to the pedestal, and took the pink alien coin. The emblem of the crane was on it.

"This is your first time as a ranger. Don't get cocky. Not even the Earth Rangers have been rangers as long as Delphine, Tidus, Corcus, Aurico, Trey, and myself." said Cestro.

"I know. I better go. The space rangers should be on the Megaship. Right?" asked Cestria.

"If not, they should be in Angel Grove. But Alpha 6 should be able to tell you where they are, if none of them are on board." said Cestro.

"Good luck, Cestria. And may the power protect you." said Delphine.

"It's Morphin Time! Pink Alien Ranger Power!" said Cestria.

Cestria morphed into the pink alien ranger, and teleports out in a pink beam of light, while waving goodbye to the other alien rangers.

"Oh, no. Astronema took the Ninjazords and Shogunzords." said Cestro.

"She may try to use them against the Space Rangers." said Delphine.

"The rangers will probably destroy them, but then the only thing left of the morphin powers on Earth, will be Dragonzord and Titanis." said Cestro.

"It's up to Cestria now, for if we leave, our planet could be attacked." said Delphine.

"You're right. We must stay and protect Aquitar." said Cestro.

On Triforia, Trey and Jack returned to the throne room. A ship landed. Dimitria walked out with Alpha 5, and held the silver zeo crystal. Trey and Jack saw Dimitria's arrival and ran out of the palace to greet her.

"Is that the silver zeo crystal?" asked Trey.

"Yes. It landed in front of her house." said Alpha 5.

"Would you like to know that I have enough evidence to suspect that Divatox might be my twin sister that was kidnapped the night of our birth?" asked Dimitria.

"That is interesting. I hope you can bring her back to the side of good if she is indeed your sister." said Trey.

"Is that why you came? To show us the silver zeo crystal, and talk about your suspicions about Divatox?" asked Jason.

"No. You are needed again. You may be the chosen silver zeo ranger." said Dimitria.

Jason sighed. An explosion erupts nearby. Trey, Jason, and Dimitria looked towards the explosion, and saw 5 unfamiliar humans walking towards them. The Dark Fortress was flying above them, also headed towards them.

"They must be new recruits." said Trey.

"It's Mor-"

In a flash, the 5 humans have surrounded them, and vanish with Jason. The Dark Fortress jetted out of sight.

"Astronema's got Jason." said Trey.

"Would it not be wise to give me the Zeo Crystal, weapons, and zords before Astronema returns or someone else arrives to take them." said Dimitria.

"Right away." said Trey.

The silver zeo crystal glowed, and a silver zord flew out from a portal. It is similar to Pyramidas, but it is silver.

"The Legendary Pyramida." said Trey.

"Would it not be wise to hurry before someone else shows up?" asked Dimitria.

"Right." said Trey.

Trey and Dimitria walked to the treasury, and opened the doors. Pyramida fired silver energy beam. Red Battlezord, the zeo zords, the super zeo zords, Warrior Wheel, Defender Wheel, the zeo weapons, the silver zeo crystal, and the other 5 zeo crystals are teleported aboard.

"I will remain here. I wish I could go, but I can't." said Trey.

Dimitria nodded. The Mega Winger appeared. Zhane teleported down from it to join them.

"It's too late. Astronema's kidnapped Jason Lee Scott." said Trey.

"Oh, no. She can now use the 6 morphers to create an unstoppable team of evil rangers." said Zhane.

"What do you mean?" asked Dimitria.

"Astronema kidnapped others. Jason was the 6th member of the 6 original rangers of Earth. She also has Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, and Tommy Oliver." said Zhane.

"Billy, Tommy, and Jason were my friends. They helped me from drowning, and Jason took my powers for awhile." said Trey.

"But you can't leave Triforia, right?" asked Zhane.

"Yes. I have to stay and protect my planet." said Trey.

"There's more. She's found the silver zeo crystal. You can recruit the zeo rangers, and find a silver zeo ranger. You'll have 2 teams of rangers to fight Astronema's evil team." said Trey.

"Let's go while we still can." said Zhane.

Pyramida glows silver. Zhane, Dimitria, and the Mega Winger are teleported into Pyramida.

"Good luck, and may the power protect you." said Trey.

Pyramida jets away from earth.

Inside Pyramida, Dimitria set the 5 zeo crystals in the safe. They transformed into the zeo morphers. The silver zeo crystal remained the same, as Dimitria placed it in the safe with the zeo morphers. Dimitria closed and locked the safe. Zhane piloted Pyrimida to Aquitar.

On Aquitar, The 6 Aquitians had begun repairs. Dimitria and Zhane teleported in.

"What has happened here?" asked Dimitria.

"Astronema attacked us, and our systems will take months to repair. We sent Cestria to Earth to warn the Space Rangers." said Delphine.

"Dimitria has the Zeo Crystal. We're going to give it to the original team." said Zhane.

"I'm sure Katherine, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Thomas will welcome the power back." said Delphine.

"I just hope Rocky has healed. He injured his back shortly before Divatox showed up. Which is why Justin took his place, to begin with." said Cestro.

"If it isn't, then we can take him to Liaria, and Lerigot can heal him." said Zhane.

"I guess you're right." said Cestro.

Dimitria held up the silver zeo crystal in her hand.

"Would you like to know where I got this?" asked Dimitria.

The 5 Alien Rangers are amazed that the silver zeo crystal had finally been found.

"I thought it was sucked into a black hole." said Delphine.

"It was. But the other end, was to Inquaris. And it was eventually found, and turned over to the authorities." said Zhane.

Zhane showed them the records of Inquaris that Dimitria had brought with her.

"We're taking the 6 shards to Earth to give them to the Zeo Rangers." said Zhane.

"According to legend, the silver zeo crystal is as strong as the gold crystal." said Cestro.

Dimitria nodded.

"Do you want the systems fixed, right now?" asked Dimitria.

Cestro nodded. Dimitria waved her hands, and the systems are instantly repaired.

"Thank you." said Cestro.

"Have you heard from the Phantom Ranger?" asked Dimitria.

"No. The last contact anyone had with him was the space rangers when he gave them the Delta Megaship. He was injured then, but I hope he is okay." said Delphine.

"I hope the Zeo Rangers and Space Rangers are enough. We can't leave Aquitar, with the Machine Empire and Rita and Zedd's forces roaming around. They might try to take Aquitar." said Delphine.

"We already sent Cestria, my cousin, as the pink alien ranger to Earth." said Cestro.

"We've got to get going." said Zhane.

Delphine nodded. Zhane and Dimitria teleported back onto Pyramida with the silver zeo crystal. Zhane piloted the ship back to Earth.

On the Dark Fortress, Jason was attached to a table. Astronema activated machine, turned him into Psycho Red. The Dark Fortress jets back to Earth.

"My Psycho Rangers, go and destroy the rangers." said Astronema.

The 6 Psychos turned into duplicates of the space rangers, and teleported to the park.


	2. Good vs Evil

In Angel Grove, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, Tanya, and Justin are having their reunion.

"I wish the others could have been here." said Justin.

"The Space Rangers are busy battling Astronema, or studying. Tommy, Zack, Trini, and Kim are busy in Florida. Billy's on Aquitar. And Jason's gone missing." said Rocky.

"I hope Jason comes back soon." said Kat.

Pyramida hovered in the air. The 6 ex-rangers are teleported into Pyramida.

On Pyramida, Dimitria passed out the powers: Kat/pink; Tanya/yellow; Rocky/blue; Aisha/green; Adam/red; Justin/silver.

"Wait. There must be a mistake. I'm no leader. Jason and Tommy are the leaders." said Adam.

"Do you not think the Zeo Crystal would choose its owners, wisely?" asked Dimitria.

"I guess." said Adam.

"Good luck rangers, and may the power protect you." said Dimitria, vanishing in white light.

"Dimitria just said a sentence, without using a question." said Kat.

"She does it once in awhile, when she's angry, or researching. But most of the time she uses questions." said Zhane.

Zhane docked Pyramida with the Megaship. Zhane and the zeo rangers entered the Megaship.

On the Megaship bridge, Zhane and the 6 zeo rangers walked in to see Cestria talking with Andros. Carlos, Tj, Cassie, and Ashley greeted the new arrivals.

"It seems Aquitar was under attack by Astronema." said Andros.

"Dimitria healed the systems, and passed out the Zeo Crystals." said Zhane.

"So you're the zeo rangers." said Andros.

Andros saw Adam and Justin and smiled.

"Cestria, return to Aquitar. You're needed there. With 2 teams here, we can defeat Astronema." said Adam.

"All right. Just be careful." said Cestria.

Cestria teleported out in a pink beam of light. Zhane told the group that Zack, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Tommy were abducted by Astronema. The group decides to save them. The screen turns on to reveal Astronema. Astronema showed the 6 captured teens.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking over this Earth. And their deaths' are just the start." said Astronema firing at the group, turning them to ashes.

"YOU MONSTER!" yelled Justin.

"Control your temper, twerp. You and the other zeo rangers are next." said Astronema, vanishing from the screen.

The group began to make plans for a funeral. The alarms rung, as they saw Space Ranger clones in the park.

"You've got 2 teams this time. Let's go." said Kim.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Aisha.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Adam.

"Silver Ranger Power!" said Justin.

"Let's Rocket!" said Cassie, Ashley, Tj, Carlos, Andros, and Zhane.

The rangers morphed into the zeo and space rangers.

"Let's go." said Andros.

The 2 ranger teams teleported to the park.

At the park, the 6 fake rangers walked around, as the 2 teams arrived.

"12 to 6. That's not very fair." said Fake Pink.

"Sorry, but we're here for the space rangers." said Fake Black.

"We're going to fight you." said Kat.

"So, the zeo team is back. We can take them out, too." said Fake Pink.

"I doubt it." said Kat.

"Too bad, the original team was destroyed. They were much better rangers than all of you put together." said Fake Pink.

Kat charges Fake Pink. Fake Pink laughed, and blasts Kat, sending her flying 50 feet into the desert.

"KAT! Alpha teleport her to the Megaship." said Zhane.

Fake Pink vanished in pink sparkles.

"Where did she go?" asked Cassie.

No one could answer, and the 2 groups of rangers continued fighting each other. Tanya, Cassie, and Ashley vs. yellow copy. Rocky and Tj vs. blue copy. Justin and Carlos vs. black copy. Adam and Andros vs. red copy. Aisha and Zhane vs. silver copy. Astronema appears.

"Hate to be a bother, but the Machine Empire is attacking Triforia. Triforia will soon be under their control or destroyed." said Astronema.

"We have to stop the Machine Empire." said Aisha.

The 5 zeo rangers teleported out, leaving the 6 space rangers, and the 5 fake rangers. Ashley vs. Fake Yellow. Tj vs. Fake Blue. Carlos vs. Fake Black. Andros vs. Fake Red. Zhane vs. Fake Silver.

"I'm going to find Kat. Galaxy Glider, Hang 10!" said Cassie.

The pink Galaxy Glider flew down. Cassie jumped on it, and jetted towards the desert. Astronema vanished in purple sparkles of light.

On Triforia, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and Justin appeared. There is no danger. Trey walked up to them.

"There is a magic spell blocking Triforia, Aquitar, and Phaedos to help." said Trey.

"Then it was a trick." said Tommy.

"At least Kat is still there." said Justin.

"But 1 zeo ranger may not be enough." said Trey.

Trey pointed to the monitor of the battle. The zeo rangers teleported out. Since they are Earthlings, they might be able to get in.

On Aquitar, Cestria teleported in, and the 5 alien rangers told her the same thing Trey told the zeo rangers.

"Look the zeo rangers are trying to get to Earth." said Cestria.

"I hope for Earth's sake, they can." said Delphine.

The 6 aquitians watched the battles on the monitor, and watched as the zeo rangers entered the Milky Way Galaxy.

Triforia and Aquitar got in contact with each other and other planets. They discovered that the barrier is surrounding Earth, preventing any help from other planets. So the Zeo Team and the four space rangers were on their own, since Andros and Zhane were from K-035. Trey and the Aquitar Rangers watched seeing both battles on 2 screens.

In the desert, Cassie landed in time to see the pink copy fighting an injured civilian Kat. She ran up to Kat.

"You're right. I'm not a power ranger." said Fake Pink.

"Then who are you?" asked Cassie.

Fake Pink transforms into Psycho Pink.

"I am Psycho Pink. I'm faster, stronger, smarter, and more powerful than you. But I'm evil." said Psycho Pink.

"Well, you're going to go down. Satellite Stunner! FIRE! said Cassie.

The blast is deflected.

"She's too strong. We've got to retreat." said Cassie.

Kat nodded. The 2 teleported to the Megaship. Psycho Pink teleported out.

In the park, Ashley, Tj, Carlos, and Andros were losing as Psycho pink teleported in to join the fight.

"You're right. We're not power rangers." said Fake Red.

The 4 fake rangers transformed into Psycho Yellow, Psycho Blue, Psycho Black, and Psycho Red.

"Who are you then?" asked Andros.

"We're the Psycho Rangers. We're faster than you." said Psycho Red.

"Smarter than you." said Psycho Red.

"Stronger than you." said Psycho Blue.

"More powerful than you." said Psycho Yellow.

"But we're evil." said Psycho Pink.

"That is impossible." said Andros.

Cassie teleported in to join them. The 2 ranger teams fought for awhile. The zeo team arrived, and the Psychos were called back by Astronema. The 5 space rangers are teleported to the Megaship.

On the Megaship, the 2 teams head to the med bay to see Kat.

"I'm okay. Just a little winded." said Kat.

"Just take some aspirin, and you'll feel better in the morning." said Alpha.

Kat took the aspirin, just as the zeo team arrived. The 2 ranger teams made sure Kat is okay, before heading out to their rooms. The teams now bunked up. Cassie and Kat bunked in the pink room. Ashley, Aisha, and Tanya bunked in the yellow room. Tj bunked and Justin in the blue room. Adam and Carlos bunked in the black room. Andros and Rocky bunked in the red room. Zhane bunked in the silver room.

On the bridge, Carlos and Adam stood on the bridge.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Carlos.

"Yes. Billy, Zack, Kim, Trini, Jason, and Tommy were known by many aliens. Quagmire, Dulcea, Ninjor, the Aquitar Rangers, Dex, King Lexian, Blue Centurion, Lerigot, Lara, Viseron, Dimitria, Alpha 5, Trey, and Zordon." said Adam.

"Alright. Tell the Aquitar Rangers, and they can spread the message." said Carlos.

Adam nodded, and contacted Aquitar.

On Aquitar, the 6 Aquitar Rangers were in the control room. A message icon popped up. Adam appeared on screen.

"Adam. How are things on Earth?" asked Delphine.

"Fine." said Adam.

Delphine saw they have redness in their eyes.

"Have you been crying?" asked Delphine.

"Yes. Astronema kidnapped Zachary Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Billy Mitchell, Trini Kwan, Jason Scott, and Thomas Oliver. They are all former rangers, and were the original Earth team. And she killed them in front of our eyes on screen. Alpha and Deka scanned to see if it was a false image, but there are no traces of them on the Dark Fortress, Earth, or other dimensions. I'm sorry." said Adam.

"No. How could she?" asked Cestria.

"Are you alright?" asked Cestro.

"Billy will never know." said Cestria, crying.

"He'll never know, what?" asked Delphine.

"I'm pregnant with twins. The doctor told me after I got back." said Cestria.

"I'm sorry, Cestria. We'll make sure she pays." said Adam.

"You can't. She's Andros's sister. Dark Specter kidnapped her when she was 10 years old, and turned her evil. Ecliptor then raised her as Astronema. She thinks rangers killed her family, and holds us responsible. Andros and Astronema discovered the truth, but Dark Specter kidnapped her, and erased her memories of finding out Andros is her brother, and that she is Karone." said Carlos.

"If you can turn her good, then she shall be judged. She has killed 6 Power Rangers. But if you kill her, no one will criticize you." said Delphine.

"Zedd, Rita, and even Divatox, maybe. But I don't think I could kill Astronema. She was taken as a child, and turned evil. I'm sure none of us have ever felt that. Sure some of us have been put under evil spells, but they wore off, or were reversed by Zordon or Dimitria. But Astronema's been evil for 8 years against her will. I don't think anyone could kill her no matter what she did or does." said Adam.

"I would. For my husband, and father of 2 children, who she killed." said Cestria.

"No. Your anger is clouding your judgment." said Delphine.

"I will stop her." said Cestria, who beamed out in pink light.

"We must go after her. Goodbye, Adam." said Delphine.

Adam nodded, and ended the transmission. Cestro contacted Triforia, Inquaris, Edenoi, Eltar, and Phaedos, and told them the news. They responded that they will spread it and tell everyone. The 5 Aquitar Rangers teleported out.

On the Dark Fortress, Cestria teleported aboard, morphed as the pink alien ranger. She walked towards Astronema, but a pink energy blast knocks her unconscious. Cestria demorphed onto the ground. Astronema looked back to see Psycho Pink emerge from the shadows.

"Thank you for saving my life." said Astronema.

Psycho Pink nodded, and 5 columns of light formed into the Aquitar Rangers. 5 flashes formed into the remaining Psycho Rangers. Cestro picked up Cestria.

"We don't want to fight you, Astronema. You just killed her husband, and father of her children." said Cestro.

"Father?" asked Psycho Blue.

"Yes. She is pregnant with twins. She just discovered it an hour ago." said Cestro.

"That's enough." said Astronema.

"We must go. But the zeo and space rangers will turn you good, or make you pay." said Cestro.

The 6 Aquitar Rangers vanished in multicolored lights. 5 of the Psychos leave, and Astronema sees Psycho Blue still standing there.

"Psycho Blue?" asked Astronema.

"I'm a father." said Psycho Blue.

Astronema stood there. She had lost her family to rangers, and now she was taking him from his family.

"Help me destroy the rangers, and you can return to Aquitar." said Astronema.

Psycho Blue nodded, and walked out.

On Aquitar, the 6 Aquitar Rangers teleported in. Cestria is placed on a cot, and wakes up an hour later.

"What did you do?" asked Cestria.

"We did nothing. Psycho Pink attacked you from behind. We rescued you from being killed." said Delphine.

"I could have had vengeance. Justice." said Cestria.

"No. Let the zeo and space rangers handle it." said Delphine.

Cestria sighed, and walked from the room.

"Will she be okay?" asked Delphine.

"I hope so." said Cestro.


	3. Pink's Defeat

At the park, the rangers fought Quantrons. Psycho Pink and Yellow appeared. They grabbed Cassie, Kat, Tanya, and Ashley, and vanished.

"NO!" yelled Tj.

The Quantrons vanished, and the 2 ranger teams returned to the Megaship to locate them.

In another dimension, Kat, Tanya, Cassie, and Ashley woke up.

"What hit us?" asked Cassie.

"The Psycho Rangers." said Kat, getting up.

The others got up as well.

"Guys, my morpher is gone." said Cassie.

Kat, Ashley, and Tanya looked and saw that their morphers are gone too.

"Looks like Psychos Pink and Yellow went all out." said Ashley.

"You bet we did." said Psycho Pink.

They whirled around to see the Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow walking towards them.

"Your morphers are scattered throughout these 2 buildings, but you won't get to them in time." said Psycho Pink.

Kat and Cassie ran into the first building, followed by Psycho Pink. Ashley and Tanya ran into the second building, followed by Psycho Yellow.

On the Megaship, Delphine and Trey contacted them, and told them that Andros and Zhane can't go onto Earth, because they aren't Earthlings.

"Why?" asked Andros.

"Because Astronema was able to cast a spell preventing help from other worlds." said Delphine.

"That means that only the zeo rangers, Tj, and I can save the others." said Carlos.

"True, but Zhane and I can still stop Astronema up here." said Andros.

"Where are they Alpha?" asked Zhane.

"In another dimension. Got it." said Alpha.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Carlos.

"Back to action!" said Carlos, Tj, and Adam.

Carlos, Tj, and Adam teleported into the dimension, and left Aisha, Rocky, and Justin to guard Earth.

In the dimension, the 3 rangers arrived. Carlos and Tj headed into the first building. Adam headed into the second building.

In the second building, Ashley ran, and saw a glint of silver. She dashed towards it, and grabbed her morpher. Tanya grabbed her morpher. Psycho Yellow stopped on Ashley's foot.

"Not so fast." said Psycho Yellow.

Psycho Yellow flung Ashley into Tanya. Psycho Yellow picked up the yellow space morpher.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tanya.

Tanya morphed into the yellow zeo ranger. Adam arrived.

"Help has arrived. I see. I'll just be going with this morpher." said Psycho Yellow.

Adam and Tanya ran forward, and Psycho Yellow vanished.

"She got my morpher." said Ashley.

In a flash, Psycho Yellow reappeared, grabbed Ashley, and vanished.

"ASHLEY NO!" yelled Tanya.

"We better help Cassie and Kat." said Adam.

"Right." said Tanya.

The 2 ran towards the other building. In the first building, Carlos and Tj fought Psycho Pink who hurled them backwards with a few punches.

"That's enough, Psycho Pink." said Tj.

"No. I will destroy the pink rangers." said Psycho Pink.

"Lunar Lance!" said Carlos.

"Astro Axe!" said Tj.

The 2 charged Psycho Pink.

"Psycho Arrow!" said Psycho Pink.

Psycho Pink fired, and the arrow hit Tj and Carlos through their suits, and into the chests. The 2 fell to the ground. Adam and Tanya ran in. Psycho Pink looked at them, and Kim leapt forward and grabbed her morpher. Cassie stood up from the ground. Kim held her morpher, while Psycho Pink still held the pink space morpher.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Kim.

"I'll take what I can get." said Psycho Pink.

Psycho Pink vanished with Cassie and the pink space morpher.

"Let's get Tj and Carlos to the Megaship." said Adam.

"We'll catch up." said Tanya.

Adam teleported out with Tj and Carlos.

"Let's get Cassie and Ashley away from the Psychos, and make them pay." said Tanya.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Kat.

The 2 ran out of the building, and began scanning for the Psychos' powers.

"You know, these energies look awfully familiar." said Kat.

"Yeah, some of them do to me, too." said Tanya.

"It must be the space morphers." said Kat.

Tanya nods, and the 2 race towards the energy signature.

Megaship. Alpha removes the arrows, quickly, to not cause further injury. He then begins to bandage the 2 teens.

"Where's Tanya and Kat?" asked Rocky.

"Uh, oh. Looks like they decide to be play hero today." said Alpha.

Rocky and Adam ran towards the bridge. They ran into the bridge, and Aisha was standing at the controls.

"Kat and Tanya have gone after the other Psychos by themselves. We need to go help them out." said Adam.

"Let's go then." said Rocky.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Aisha.

Aisha, Rocky, and Adam teleported into the dimension.

In another dimension, Kat and Tanya are close. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha teleported in.

"How are Carlos and Tj doing?" asked Kim.

"They'll survive." said Adam.

"Cassie and Ashley are a few feet ahead of us. See the signatures are there." said Kim.

"Wait. These aren't the space morpher signatures. These look like the morphin, ninja, and turbo signatures." said Adam.

"How can that be? The thunder powers were destroyed by Rito." said Aisha.

"The ninja powers were destroyed by Goldar." said Kat.

"And the turbo powers were destroyed when the power chamber blew up." said Tanya.

"I don't know. We'll have to figure this out later. Right now, we have to save Cassie and Ashley." said Adam.

The 5 zeo rangers ran towards the signatures.

Dungeon. Cassie and Ashley struggle with the chains.

"Struggle all you want. You won't escape. As soon as we absorb your powers, we will be unbeatable." said Psycho Yellow.

"Guess again." said Tanya.

The 2 Psychos whirled around to see Kat and Tanya.

"Do you want to fight us, or are you chicken?" asked Kat.

"We'll teach you some respect." said Psycho Pink.

Psycho Pink locks the 2 morphers in a safe, and ran after them. Psycho Yellow follows. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha dash in. Aisha breaks the safe open, and grabs the morphers. They ran to free Cassie and Ashley.

Outside.

"So, the other zeos are in there. They've hit many of my hidden detectors. I'll make sure they pay." thought Psycho Yellow.

Psycho Yellow vanished in yellow sparkles of light.

In the dungeon, Rocky opened the locks, and Cassie and Ashley are freed. Psycho Yellow activated the force field, which demorphs Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"Welcome to your new prison!" said Psycho Yellow, pressed a button.

Chains grabbed the 6 teens, and chained them to the wall.

"You won't get away with this." said Adam.

"I already have." said Psycho Yellow.

She picks up the 2 space morphers and 4 zeo morphers. She locks them in the safe, and then returns to the fight outside.

Outside the dungeon, Kat and Tanya fought Psycho Pink, and were winning. Psycho Yellow appeared.

"All of your friends are my prisoners. Except for the blue and black space rangers. They'll show up after you're our prisoners." said Psycho Yellow.

Psycho Yellow blasted Tanya, who dodged it. Tanya dashed inside, with Psycho Yellow following. She destroyed the machine, which lowered the force field, and removed the chains. Psycho Yellow entered. Tanya broke the safe open, and tossed the morphers to the others.

"You'll pay for that." said Psycho Yellow.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"Let's Rocket!" said Cassie and Ashley.

The group morphed into the 3 zeos and 2 space rangers. Justin beamed in, and knocked Psycho Yellow outside.

"Why didn't you come get me." said Justin.

"You had school." said Aisha.

"We can take out 2 Psychos at once." said Justin.

"I'll be back." said Psycho Yellow vanishing.

Outside the dungeon, the 7 rangers regroup. Psycho Pink grew.

"Mega Voyager!" said Cassie, and Ashley.

"Super Zeo Megazord!" said Kat and Rocky.

"Zeo Megazord!" said Tanya, Aisha, and Adam.

"Pyramida!" said Justin.

The zords arrived.

"Mega V3 missile mode. Fire!" yelled the 2 space rangers.

The missile fired and hit Psycho Pink. The remaining zords fired and killed Psycho Pink or so everyone thought.

On the Megaship, med deck, Carlos and Tj lie on cots. There are shirtless with bandages over their chest. Alpha tosses the two arrows into the trash can. The zeo and space rangers enter the room.

"You'll recover in a few days, and be ready to fight again." said Alpha.

"Then the Psychos don't stand a chance against us." said Tanya.

"One down, 5 to go." said Cassie.

The rangers all cheered.

On the Dark Fortress, Dark Specter contacted Astronema.

"My power is being drained. Find out who is doing it." said Dark Specter.

"I will. I promise you that." said Astronema.

The transmission ended.

"Dark Specter will soon be gone, and his power, and Zordon's will be mine." said Astronema, laughing.

In Angel Grove, a gloved hand rose from building debris. Psycho Pink crawled out and demorphed into Kim.

"You'll pay rangers. Hmm. Everyone thinks I'm dead. This could work out to my advantage." said Kim.

She vanished in pink sparkles of light.


	4. Blue & Silver's Defeat

It has been a week since the death of Psycho Pink. Carlos and Tj have healed, and the four space rangers are on the bridge forming a plan.

"You guys they know us inside and out. We were just lucky they didn't show up to help Psycho Pink." said Cassie.

"Then let's fight different Psycho Rangers. I'll fight Psycho Black. Carlos will fight Psycho Yellow. Cassie, you and Ashley fight Psycho Blue." said Tj.

"Good idea. But what if Psychos Red and Silver show up." said Ashley.

"They may or may not because of Andros and Zhane not being able to come." said Tj.

"Then let's go." said Ashley.

The alarms rang, and the rangers looked at the screen as Alpha turned it on.

"The Psycho Rangers are at the plaza." said Alpha.

"Let's Rocket!" said Ashley, Tj, Cassie, and Carlos.

The 4 morphed rangers teleported to the plaza.

In the city plaza, Cassie, Ashley, Tj, and Carlos teleported in. Standing in front of them are Psycho Yellow, Psycho Blue, Psycho Black, Psycho Red, and Psycho Silver.

"Looks like they are all here." said Cassie.

"Alpha, we may need backup. Contact the zeo rangers." said Tj.

"Right." said Alpha.

Tj fought Psycho Black. Cassie fought Psycho Red. Ashley fought Psycho Blue. Carlos fought Psycho Yellow. Psycho Silver just stood on the sidelines. The Psychos are stronger, and end up swapping back. Ashley vs. Psycho Yellow. Tj vs. Psycho Blue. Carlos vs. Psycho Black. Psycho Red continued to fight Cassie. Psycho Blue gave Tj a bad head wound. Cassie fired and sent the Psycho Blue flying. The Psychos were called back by Astronema, and the rangers returned to the Megaship.

On the Megaship, Tj relived the attack, and woke up in his room, with a huge bandage on his head. He left the room. Cassie walked in to the room with food and saw that he isn't there.

"Tj?" asked Cassie.

Cassie walked out, and found him monitoring the battle. Tj and Cassie talked about how strong the Psychos are, and Tj grabbed a spray can.

"We're going to use paint to beat them?" asked Cassie.

"Come on." said Tj.

On the bridge, Cassie and Tj arrived

"Listen. Mixing our colors didn't work. Why don't we disguise them." said Tj.

Tj sprayed all the miniature rangers on a board into the color blue. The others all smiled, and liked the idea.

"The Psychos are back." said Alpha.

The rangers ran out of the room.

In the adjacent room, Zhane walked up with a Psycho Pink uniform. Cassie put it on. The other 3 morphed into the space rangers, and sprayed their suits with blue paint.

At the park, Psychos Red, Silver, Blue, and Black fight the 3 "blue" rangers arrive. Psycho Yellow stood a distance away, out of sight.

"What? 3 blue rangers?" asked Psycho Blue.

"You can't tell who we are this time." said Tj.

"Well then, we'll just have to destroy you all." said Psycho Silver.

The 4 guy Psychos and rangers fought, not fighting the right ranger.

"When they're done, I'll find you yellow ranger." said Psycho Yellow, before vanishing.

Psycho Pink appeared.

"I'll take care of them." said Psycho Pink.

"But you were destroyed." said Psycho Red.

"You think a few lasers and a missile could destroy me. I'm a Psycho Ranger. I'm unbeatable." said Psycho Pink, laughing.

Psycho Pink fought the rangers, knocking them down with her bow and arrows.

"I'll handle Psycho Pink. You all get out of here." said Psycho Blue.

"What? And have you die? Pink was tough enough to survive, but I doubt you are." said Psycho Black.

"Go." said Psycho Blue.

"Fine." said Psycho Black.

"As you wish." said Psycho Red.

Psychos Red and Black vanished.

"I'm staying. I want to destroy them, since I can't fight the silver ranger." said Psycho Silver.

"Fine. Let's go." said Psycho Blue.

Psychos Silver and Blue charged Psycho Pink, who pulled out a satellite stunner, and fired at him.

"You're not Psycho Pink." said Psycho Blue.

Psycho Pink removed her helmet, revealing she is Cassie Chan, the Pink Space Ranger.

"You're the Pink Ranger." said Psycho Blue.

Cassie nod, throwing off the pink psycho uniform, now clad in her Megaship uniform.

"That's right. It's time to take you down. Let's Rocket!" said Cassie.

Cassie morphed into the pink space ranger. The group began fighting Psycho Blue.

In another part of the city, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Justin scanned for familiar energy readings they had found. They are blown back by a pink blast, and when the dust settles, it is just an empty cave, with the zeos outside it.

"Whatever was in there. Is gone now." said Aisha.

"It was similar to the energy readings we had when we were looking for Cassie and Ashley." said Justin.

Dee, Dee, Dee, Dee.

"Go ahead." said Adam.

"The others are fighting Psychos Blue and Silver. They may need your help." said Alpha.

"We're on our way. Ready, guys. It's Morphin Time!" said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Kat.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tanya.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Aisha.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Tommy.

"Silver Ranger Power!" said Justin.

The 6 zeos teleported to the city.

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema was furious.

"Fire the Satellite Lasers." said Astronema.

In the city, the lasers hit Psychos Blue and Silver. The 2 Psychos grew to giant size.

"Mega Voyager!" said Cassie, Ashley, Tj, and Carlos.

They jumped into their zords, and the zeos arrived to see the zords fighting Psycho Blue.

"Super Zeo Megazord!" said Kat and Rocky.

"Zeo Megazord!" said Tanya, Aisha, and Adam.

"Pyramida!" said Justin.

The zeos jumped into their zords. The 4 zords began fighting Psycho Blue.

"Have we got a surprise for you!" said Psycho Blue.

"We need ninjazord power now!" said Psychos Blue and Silver.

This shocked everyone as the Wolf and Falcon Ninjazords arrive.

"How can they control the ninjazords?" asked Kat.

"We need shogunzord power now!" said Psychos Blue and Silver.

White Shogunzord and Blue Shogunzord arrived making them feel more nervous.

"Dragonzord! Titanis!" said Psycho Silver.

Dragonzord and Titanis arrived.

"How can they control Dragonzord, Titanis, the ninjazords, and shogunzords?" asked Justin.

"Wait. If they can, then the others psychos can control the other ninja and shogunords." said Tanya.

"Let's take them out." said Tj.

"Mega V3 Mis-"

"I wouldn't do that, you'd just destroy these lovely zords." said Psycho Blue.

"He's right. The zords are blocking the way." said Rocky.

"Time to take them out." said Psycho Blue.

"Fire!" said Psychos Blue and Silver.

Wolf Ninjazord fired beams from his mouth. Falconzord fired missiles from its wings. The blasts knocked Superzeo Megazord down. Blue Shogun and White Shogun fired energy blasts knocking down Zeo Megazord. Dragonzord fired missiles, and Titanis fired energy blasts which knocked down Mega Voyager. The Mega Voyager and Super Zeo Megazord detached. Superzeo zord 3 and Mega V3 jetted over the blue morphin/ninja/turbo arsenal.

"So, you think you can attack us with those." said Psycho Blue.

"You're going to find out." said Rocky.

Rocky flung the Mega V3 Missile at Psycho Silver. It struck him and he fell down and exploded. Dragonzord, Titanis, Falconzord, and White Shogunzord vanished. Rocky flung the Mega V3 Missile at Psycho Blue. It struck Psycho Blue, who fell down and exploded. Blue Shogunzord and Wolf Ninjazord vanished. The zeo and space team returned to the Megaship, and their zords retreated.

Psycho Blue and Psycho Silver walk away from the battle, and collapse to the ground. They demorph into Billy and Tommy. Kim appeared in a pink flash. She walked over to Billy and Tommy. She grabbed them, and vanished in a pink flash.


	5. Yellow, Black, & Red Beaten

Kat, Tanya, Aisha, Ashley and Cassie are shopping at the mall. Justin, Tj, Carlos, Rocky, and Adam are practicing in the simudeck. Andros and Zhane are on the Megaship bridge scanning sectors for Zordon.

On the Dark Fortress, Psychos Yellow, Black, and Red are looking through the files, trying to discover who the space team is, since they already know who the zeo team is.

"They may be able to disguise their colors, but not their voices." said Psycho Red.

"We will find them." said Psycho Yellow.

"Their voices. Why not just capture them as civilians? Didn't Astronema tell you their human identities?" asked Elgar.

"No. She didn't." said Psycho Black.

Elgar puts their images of the rangers on the screen, with their names underneath them, with a brief profile.

"Yes, a good idea. Capture them as humans." said Psycho Red.

The 3 vanished in yellow, black, and red flashes.

At the mall, they appeared, and turned into Anna, Sam, and Jack. Ashley walked to a phone booth, and called her mom. Kat, Tanya, Aisha, and Cassie exited a clothing store. Anna saw Ashley. Jack and Sam saw Cassie, Kat, Tanya, and Aisha. Jack and Sam walked up to the 4 girls, while Anna headed for the phone booth.

"Cassie Chan? Kat Hillard? Tanya Sloan? Aisha Campbell?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. That's us." said Cassie.

"Come with us. Your friend Ashley was taken by these weird metal things. I saw you two together." said Jack.

"Thank you for telling me. The rangers should be able to save her." said Cassie.

"Come with me. We might find a clue as to who took her." said Sam.

Jack and Sam lead the 4 girls Cassie down an alley.

"I don't think Ashley went down here." said Cassie, who looked back to see Sam blocking the exit.

"She didn't. You now belong to Astronema." said Sam.

Sam turned into Psycho Black. Jack turned into Psycho Red.

"I don't think so. Let's Rocket!" said Cassie.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Kat, Tanya, and Aisha.

The 4 rangers morph into the pink zeo ranger, yellow zeo ranger, green zeo ranger, and pink space ranger. The 4 rangers leapt over them, and dashed to the phone booth.

On the phone booth, Anna arrived. Ashley walked out of the phone booth.

"Ashley Hammond?" asked Anna.

"Yes. That's me." said Ashley.

"Your friends Cassie, Kat, Tanya, and Aisha were taken by these weird metal things. They dragged them down an alley, but there are too many of them to fight on our own." said Anna.

"Let's go get her then." said Ashley.

The 3 ran towards the alley, and saw the 4 girl rangers coming towards them with Psychos Black and Red following.

"ASHLEY! THAT'S PSYCHO YELLOW!" yelled Kat.

Ashley dashed into an alley.

"Let's Rocket!" said Ashley.

Ashley morphed into the yellow space ranger, and rejoined the other rangers. Anna turned into Psycho Yellow, and stood next to Psycho Red and Psycho Black.

"Do you think you can defeat us?" asked Psycho Yellow.

"We're not as weak as Psycho Pink, Psycho Blue, and Psycho Silver were." said Psycho Red.

The crowd saw the 3 Psycho Rangers, and ran away in panic.

"Guys, we need some backup. The Psychos are at the mall." said Cassie.

On the Megaship, Adam, Justin, Rocky, Tj, and Carlos entered the bridge, just as Cassie's message arrived.

"We need to go help them." said Adam.

"Let's Rocket!" said Tj and Carlos.

Tj and Carlos morphed into the blue and black space rangers.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Rocky, Adam, and Justin.

They morphed into the blue, red, and silver zeo rangers. The 5 rangers teleported to the mall.

At the mall, the 5 rangers arrived.

"Oh, you've got back up. Well, I don't think you can handle us." said Psycho Yellow.

The 3 Psychos grew to giant size.

"Let's take them out, once and for all." said Tj.

"Mega Voyager!" said Cassie, Ashley, Tj, and Carlos.

"Superzeo Megazord!" said Kat and Rocky.

"Zeo Megazord!" said Tanya, Aisha, and Adam.

"Pyramida!" said Justin.

The zords arrive, and the rangers get into their zords.

"We're going to take you out." said Tj.

"Wrong." said Psycho Black.

Psycho Black vanishes and reappears behind Mega Voyager, and entraps it with his arms, and begins to go into a portal.

"Guys get out of there." said Aisha.

In the Mega Voyager cockpit, the 4 rangers got up from their seats, and looked around the Mega Voyager one last time. They walked towards the door, when they are rocked back to the front of the ship. They look out the cockpit to see the portal closing. They are no longer on Earth. The doors opened and Astronema, Ecliptor, Quantrons, and Psycho Black walked inside the cockpit.

"You are my prisoners." said Astronema.

"You won't get away with this." said Ashley.

"I already have." said Astronema.

Astronema fired purple energy which demorphed Ashley. She fell to the ground unconscious. Ecliptor fired green energy from his sword. It knocked Carlos and Cassie unconscious. The 2 landed on the floor, and demorphed. Psycho Black fired at Tj, who is flung into the console, and knocked unconscious. Tj fell to the ground, and demorphed. Quantrons grabbed the 4 space rangers, while Astronema removed their morphers.

"Too easy." said Astronema.

2 beams of red and silver formed into Andros and Zhane.

"Not this time, Astronema." said Andros.

The 2 rangers fought, and defeated the Quantrons, and got the morphers from Astronema.

"You think you've won. Hardly. Psychos Yellow and Red are destroying your zeo friends on Earth as we speak." said Astronema.

"Spiro-saber booster mode!" said Andros.

"Super Silverizer!" said Zhane.

"Fire!" said Andros and Zhane.

The 2 blasted hit Astronema and Ecliptor into the wall. The duo vanished in purple and green lights.

"So it's between the 3 of us. This is for Psychos Silver, Blue, and Pink!" said Psycho Black.

Psycho Black fired black electricity at them. Andros and Zhane dodged it, and fired again. The blast hit Psycho Black, who is flung out. Mega Voyager vanished.

On Earth, Mega Voyager reappeared back at the fight. Psycho Black grew. Andros and Zhane woke up the other rangers. The spell that had prevented them from going to Earth had worn off, finally. Astronema hadn't realized it was a temporary spell.

"Let's Rocket!" said Cassie, Ashley, Tj, and Carlos.

The 4 rangers now morphed, take their stations.

"Mega Winger!" said Zhane.

Zhane jumps out and teleports into the Mega Winger, which transformed into Battle Mode.

"Let's finish this, guys." said Justin.

Superzeo Megazord, Zeo Megazord, Pyramida, Mega Voyager, and Mega Winger fired at the 3 Psycho Rangers. They fell down and exploded. The rangers returned to the Megaship to celebrate, while the zords retreated.

Down on the ground, the three rangers stagger away and fall to the ground. They demorph. Kim, Billy, and Tommy appear. They grab Trini, Zack, and Jason. The group vanishes in flashes of pink, blue, silver, yellow, black, and red lights.


	6. POV and Old Evil Returns

Phaedos. Kim appears on Phaedos, very hurt.

_Kim's__ POV:_

"Those rangers defeated me. But at least I survived to fight another day."

I began walking to the monolith, to recharge.

"Since I have ninja energy in me I can be recharged and healed by the monolith."

I touched the door, and I was healed. Then of course, I have to be flung back a few feet, because I'm evil. I touched the monolith again, and saw Psychos Silver and Blue being defeated, and landing on the ground.

"I better get Tommy and Billy."

I vanished, heading back to Earth.

Earth.

I appeared in the city, and saw Billy and Tommy, and brought them to Phaedos to be healed.

Phaedos.

I brought them to the door, and they woke up.

_Billy's PoV:_

When I woke up, she told me what had happened, and that everyone thought we were dead. She was also furious that the pink space ranger pretended to be her, in hoping to kill me. She wanted to kill the pink space ranger more than ever. We all agreed that it would work to our advantage if everyone thought we were dead. We went to sleep.

_Tommy''s POV:_

The next day, we were able to use the monolith, to make a screen in the air, which showed you guys fighting the Space Rangers. We watched in horror as they killed you. We decided to go at once.

On Earth, Kim, Billy, and Tommy appeared.

_Kim's POV:_

We found you guys, and you were still alive. We took you back to Phaedos.

Phaedos.

_Billy'S POV_

And we healed you guys by having you touch the monolith.

_Tommy's POV_

We knew we wanted oure revenge on the rangers. Butwe decided to go after Astronema first, since there were 3 of us. She wouldn't expect us, combined with you guys, when you woke up.

_End of POV._

"Thanks, now with the 6 of us together again, we can defeat Astronema, and the rangers." said Trini.

"How are we going to beat Astronema? She said she could destroy us, but is that true?" asked Zack.

"We'll never know until we try. Let's take Astronema out." said Jason.

"We might need help." said Billy.

"How about Darkonda? He seemed to not like Astronema and Ecliptor." said Trini.

"Good idea." said Billy.

"Let's go find him." said Jason.

"First let's morph into the Psycho Rangers. We don't want anyone else to know we're ex-rangers. Rita, Zedd, the Machine Empire, and Divatox would be after us." said Kim.

"They'd probably want us to join their armies." said Jason.

"Well, I'm partial to Rita and Zedd. We could join them, and help them take over Earth, once Astronema and Ecliptor are gone." said Tommy.

"Good idea." said Billy.

"Going Psycho!" said Jason.

"Black!" said Zack.

"Pink!" said Kim.

"Blue!" said Billy.

"Yellow!" said Trini.

"Red!" said Jason.

"Silver!" said Tommy.

"Psycho Rangers!" said all 6.

The 6 rangers teleported out.

On the Samaritan planet, the 6 rangers beamed in. Dark Specter, Darkonda, and Scorpina were there.

"The Psycho Rangers. I thought you died." said Darkonda.

"You will pay for draining me of my powers." said Dark Specter.

"Chill, big D. Astronema and Ecliptor were making us fight long, and retreat. She wants to kill you, and be your successor." said Psycho Pink.

"We managed to survive the rangers' attacks, and want to serve you, and destroy Astronema and Ecliptor for their betrayal." said Psycho Yellow.

"They will pay for this." said Dark Specter.

"How about Darkonda, the Psychos, and I show them what happens to traitors." said Scorpina.

"Yes. Go ahead." said Dark Specter.

"Is it true that Astronema can destroy us with her staff?" said Psycho Blue.

"Yes, but this will protect you from her magic." said Dark Specter.

Dark Specter flung some magic dust on them. The 6 Psychos, Scorpina, and Darkonda vanished.

On the Dark Fortress, the 8 villains arrived.

"Say goodbye, Ecliptor and Astronema." said Darkonda.

Elgar and Quantrons ran in.

"Dark Specter will spare your lives, if you help us." said Scorpina.

The Quantrons are caught between Dark Specter and helping their mistress, Astronema. While they are distracted, Darkonda and Scorpina charged, and sliced their swords, killing Ecliptor, who fell down and exploded in green smoke.

"ECLIPTOR!" yelled Astronema.

"You're next." said Psycho Yellow.

The 6 Psychos fired at Astronema. She dropped her staff, and the machinery fell from her body. She turned back into Karone, wearing black leather, and having blonde hair. Karone ran to the console, and tapped some buttons. She vanished in white lights. Scorpina picked up the dropped staff. Dark Specter appeared on the monitor.

"Scorpina, you are in charge of the Dark Fortress. You and the Psycho Rangers will fight against the Space Rangers. Darkonda, go find the Kerovians." said Dark Specter.

Darkonda vanished.

"Can we have Rita and Zedd's forces here, too? It would be fun to work with them again." said Psycho Pink.

"Of course. I forgot you were former rangers." said Dark Specter.

"Former rangers?" asked Scorpina.

The 6 psychos removed their helmets to be Zack/black, Kim/pink, Billy/blue, Trini/yellow, Jason/red, and Tommy/silver.

"Yes, bring Rita and Zedd, and their crew." said Scorpina, smiling evilly.

On the Megaship, Karone appeared on the bridge. The 6 zeos, and 6 space rangers are startled.

"The Psychos are back, and along with Scorpina and Darkonda, they killed Ecliptor, and removed my evil. I escaped before they could kill me." said Karone.

Karone burst into tears, and Andros hugged her.

"It's all right, Karone. You're safe." said Andros.

"But, Ecliptor. He was my best friend, my guardian. He was like a father, and a brother, rolled into one. And now he's gone." said Karone.

"I know he was evil, and I know he was very important to you." said Andros.

"I didn't get to say goodbye." said Karone, who wiped the tears from her face.

"We can make Scorpina and Darkonda pay for this. And destroy the Psycho Rangers for good this time." said Andros.

Karone's eyes go wide, at his last statement.

"No, you can't." said Karone.

"Why not?" said Carlos.

"Remember when I kidnapped Zack, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Tommy." said Karone.

The others nodded.

"I turned them into the Psycho Rangers, and made you think I killed them." said Karone, who cried again.

"Thank you." said Kat.

"What?" asked Karone, who dried her eyes.

"They're still alive, which means we can all be together again. Billy has children. Cestria is pregnant." said Adam.

"I know. She tried to kill me, and I promised Billy he could return to Aquitar if he helped me destroy you." said Karone.

"Is that why he stayed to fight us when Psychos Red, Black, and Yellow left." said Tj.

Karone nodded.

"It's okay. We'll turn them good, and we'll all be together again." said Kat.

On Vera, Dark Specter talked with Rita and Zedd.

"Rita, Zedd. I'm giving you another chance to destroy Earth. Ecliptor was killed for his betrayal. Astronema turned back into Karone, and joined the Space and Zeo Rangers. Take your forces, and go onto the Dark Fortress, and join Scorpina, the Psycho Rangers, and the Quantrons." said Dark Specter.

"Very well. We'll leave the Putties and Tengas for you to use as you wish. Goldar, Rito, Finster. Come with us." said Rita.

"What about Squatt and me?" said Baboo.

"We should have killed you a long time ago." said Vile.

"What's stopping you from doing it now?" asked Goldar.

"Good point." said Rita.

"But I put your punk potion in the drinks." said Baboo.

"Baboo, and I helped Finster find the Shogunzords." said Squatt.

"But both of those plans failed. Bye, bye." said Rita.

Rita, Zedd, and Vile blasted Squatt and Baboo, who blew up in blue smoke. Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Rito, and Finster vanished.

On the Dark Fortress, Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Rito, and Finster appeared.

"Elgar, rejoin your Aunt. She may need your help in keeping Zordon secure." said Zedd.

Elgar nodded, and vanished.

"What? He couldn't help a fly out of a spider web." said Rita.

"Yes, but we don't need 2 idiots here." said Zedd.

"I see your point." said Rita.

The 6 Psychos walked towards them, with their helmets, off, and knelt before Zedd and Rita.

"At least Astronema did something right, by turning the 6 of them into a strong, evil fighting force." said Rita.

"And with no Zordon or Dimitria, they are bound to fail sooner or later." said Zedd.

On Specter, Elgar appeared, and Divatox punished him for his betrayal, then she let him rejoin her crew.

"So Auntie D, did you know that Astronema is a goody-too shoes again, and that Ecliptor is dead. And that the Psycho Rangers are former rangers, and that Rita and Zedd's crew have replaced Astronema and Ecliptor." said Elgar.

"WHAT! Why should they replace her. I was the only who destroyed the power chamber." said Divatox.

"But they destroyed the command center." said Porto.

"I guess so." said Divatox.

"And you're keeping Zordon away from the rangers, while Dark Specter drains his powers. You're doing a more important job than Zedd and Rita anyways." said Elgar.

"Dark Specter has faith that I'd keep Zordon safe from being found, while Frita and Ed would mess this up, and he'd escape. Oh, well. I hope Frita and Ed can take down that former purple-haired snob." said Divatox.

On the Samaritan planet, Dark Specter laughed as he realized his plans were coming together.

"Divatox's forces are keeping Zordon. Rita and Zedd's forces are attacking Earth. Vile's forces are on Vera. The Machine Empire, is now on their colonies. Let's see. Divatox's forces would be best on Aquitar, and the Machine Empire best on Triforia. Havoc's forces can attack the Viking Galaxy. Yes, soon. The Final Confrontation will begin." said Dark Specter.


	7. Hidden City

On the Megaship, Andros handed the purple space morpher to Karone.

"This is rightfully yours." said Andros.

"Thank you. And now that I'm good, the spell has worn off. Aliens can go back to Earth. so Trey, or the Alien Rangers can come help if we need it, and you and Zhane can go back to Earth now." said Karone.

"Finally. I've missed being in the action." said Zhane.

Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha teleported out for their weekend at the cabins in the woods. Justin teleported away to spend the weekend with his dad, fishing. Andros and Carlos teleported to the city.

In the city, Andros and Carlos arrive, and they found Silvy. A monster appeared, and began zapping people, which made them disappear. Carlos and Andros fight him, and lose. He blasts Carlos, Andros, and Silvy, who vanished.

In the hidden city, Carlos, Andros, and Silvy appeared. Quantrons grabbed them and other people and dragged them away. Carlos and Andros tried to morph, but can't. Silvy handed Andros his Delta morpher, which he had dropped. Carlos saws Goldar. He pushed Silvy and Andros down the hall, as Goldar grabbed Carlos, and dragged him away.

In another room, Zedd walked in, and saw Goldar holding Carlos.

"So, we captured a ranger. Excellent. Take him to the Dark Fortress. I'll decide what to do with him later." said Zedd.

Goldar nodded, removing the black morpher from Carlos's wrist, and vanished with Carlos.

On the Dark Fortress, the black morpher is locked in the vault. Carlos is locked in the dungeon, where Rito and Goldar beat him up.

At the park, Cassie, Ashley, and Tj arrive, morphed, and fight the monster. He fires at them, but their suits block his attack. The monster furious, retreated. The rangers returned to the Megaship to form a plan.

Megaship. Cassie, Ashley, and Tj scanned for the others. The Dark Fortress blocked Carlos's signal, and the secret city is blocking Andros's signal.

"The monster that made people disappear. Do you think he made Carlos and Andros disappear?" said Ashley.

"Let's go find out." said Tj.

Cassie, Ashley, and Tj gathered supplies, and teleported out.

In the city, the 3 teens arrived. The monster fired at them, and they disappeared.

In the secret city, Andros and Silvy hid, while Zedd turned the other people into datacards. Silvy pressed 3 on Andros's Delta Morpher, turning him into the Red Battleized Ranger. Cassie, Ashley, and Tj appeared and snuck up a building to find a way to destroy an antenna which blocks their morphing powers. Cassie, Ashley, and Tj destroyed the device. Quantrons arrived, and fought them. Cassie and Tj slipped and fall off the roof. Andros flew up, and caught them. He landed on the ground, as Ashley ran up with him.

"Let's Rocket!" said Cassie, Ashley, and Tj.

Cassie, Tj, and Ashley morphed into the space rangers. Andros fired destroying the monster. They call for their zords, which destroy the monster. The 4 rangers jumped out, and reverse the process on the people.

On the Dark Fortress, Karone and Zhane ran in, and freed Carlos. Carlos grabbed his morpher.

"Let's Rocket!" said Carlos.

The 3 rangers teleport away before anyone discovered them.

In the secret city, Carlos, Karone, and Zhane arrived, and Alpha teleported the people back to Angel Grove. The 6 rangers teleported out, as the Megalasers from the Megaship destroyed the secret city.

On the Megaship, Andros scanned for Zordon again.

"Don't worry, Andros. We'll find Zordon, and turn the Psychos good." said Karone.

"Why weren't they at the fight?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know. Zedd and Rita must be up to something." said Karone.

"Where are the zeo rangers?" asked Tj.

"They're be back 2 days from now. They're in the woods. There is a storm, which is interfering with communications. I couldn't contact them or teleport them here." said Alpha.

"Rita and Zedd could attack them." said Andros.

"Well, there is 5 of them. They can handle it by themselves. We have to stay here and protect Angel Grove." said Ashley.

"You're right. I just hope the others get back all right." said Andros.

"Alpha, Deka. Continue the scans. I say we go enjoy ourselves. When we do find Zordon, we probably won't be on Earth, or near it for a long time." said Andros.

"You're right. Let's go." said Ashley.

The 7 rangers smiled and headed to the simudeck to have some fun.


	8. Divide and Conquer

On the bridge, Justin, Andros and Zhane talked. They were trying to find a way to turn the Psycho Rangers good. Andros and Zhane wore their Megaship uniforms. Justin wore a gray tanktop and blue jeans.

At the mall, Kat, Tanya, Cassie, Ashley, Aisha, and Karone were shopping. Kat and Cassie wore pink tanktops, pink shorts, and white tennis shoes. Tanya and Ashley wore yellow tanktops, yellow shorts, and white tennis shoes. Aisha wore a green tanktop, green shorts, and white tennis shoes. Karone wore a purple tanktop, purple shorts, and white tennis shoes. Each one of them had many shopping bags.

At the dojo, Rocky and Adam were teaching a class. Rocky wore a blue tanktop and blue gi pants. Adam wore a red tanktop and red gi pants.

At the Surf Spot, Tj and Carlos ate hamburgers and fries, while they talked. Tj wore a blue T-shirt and blue jeans. Carlos wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans.

On the Dark Fortress, Zedd talked with the Psycho Rangers.

"Psycho Rangers, bring me the rangers at the Surf Spot." said Zedd.

The 6 Psychos nodded, and teleported out.

At the Surf Spot, Tj and Carlos sat at the table, and finished their meal.

"I miss the Youth Center, but this place is good, too." said Tj.

"I'm surprised it lasted so long with the constant monster attacks." said Carlos.

"Yeah. Well, they probably had a little help." said Tj.

An explosion is heard outside, followed by people screaming.

"Let's go." said Carlos.

Carlos and Tj run out of the youth center, and into a net. Psycho Black vanished with the 2 rangers.

On the Dark Fortress, Tj and Carlos are locked in the dungeon. Their morphers are locked in a safe.

"Time to finish the job." said Psycho Red.

Psychos Red, Black, Blue, Pink and Yellow vanished. Psycho Silver stood guard.

At the mall, Kat, Tanya, Aisha, Cassie, Ashley, and Karone are walking around. Psychos Yellow & Pink appeared and turned into Kim and Trini. They walked around, and saw the group of rangers shopping. The 2 girls walked over to them, and bumped into them. Cassie and Ashley dropped their bags. Kim grabbed Cassie, and Trini grabbed Ashley, and vanished in flashes of pink and yellow.

"The Psycho Rangers!" said Karone.

Kat, Tanya, Aisha, and Karone grabbed all of their bags, and go to a safe area, and teleport out.

At the dojo, Rocky and Adam finished teaching as Psychos Red and Blue arrived.

"Everyone, get out of here, now!" said Adam.

The frightened students ran out, while Adam and Rocky stood together ready to fight.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Adam.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Rocky.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Adam.

Rocky vs. Psycho Blue. Adam vs. Psycho Red.

On the Megaship, Andros and Zhane detected the attacks. Kat, Tanya, Aisha, and Karone teleported in.

"The Psychos got Cassie and Ashley." said Kat.

"Tj and Carlos, too. They're missing." said Andros.

"Psycho Blue and Psycho Red are attacking Rocky and Adam at the dojo." said Alpha.

"Alpha teleport them back here now." said Karone.

Alpha nodded, and pressed a button on the console.

At the dojo, Rocky and Adam are hurled into the wall by the 2 Psychos. They stand up, ready to fight, and are teleported out in blue and red columns of light. Psychos Blue and Red vanished in flashes of blue and red light.

On the Megaship, The 2 Zeo Rangers teleported in. Andros filled them in on what happened.

"You mean the others are on the Dark Fortress." said Adam.

"Yes." said Andros.

"We've got to get them back." said Rocky.

"And fast. Look." said Karone.

Karone turned the screen on. They looked to see a grown Goldar, and a grown Rito attacked the city.

"I'll use the Mega Winger." said Zhane.

"What's my zord?" asked Karone.

"Call for it. Phoenix Carrierzord." said Andros.

"Let's Rocket!" said Zhane and Karone.

The duo teleported out.

"Make sure Justin is safe." said Tanya.

Andros nodded, and scanned Angel Grove.

"He's at the high school, still." said Andros.

The 5 zeos gave out a sigh of relief, and watched the fight with Andros. .

Angel Grove.

"Phoenix Carrierzord, on-line!" said Karone.

The Phoenix Carrierzord arrived. It looked like the Artilleron which held the rescue zords, but is purple and yellow all over, with fire drawn all over it, and has wings, a tail, and a head. Karone jumped in, and the zord converted to Battle Mode. Phoenix Battle Mode looked like the Red Battlezord, but it is purple, and has a diamond instead of a star on its head.

"Mega Winger, on-line!" said Zhane.

Zhane jumped into the Mega Winger. The 2 zords began fighting Goldar and Rito.

On the Dark Fortress, Andros and Adam teleported in, and found the dungeon. They walked over to free the space rangers. The 6 Psycho Rangers appeared in multicolored flashes of light.

"Great. Trouble." said Adam.

The 6 Psychos fired energy blasts. Andros and Adam dodged them. The energy blasted hit the controls. Sparks flied everywhere, and Adam and Andros are teleported out in red streaks of light.

"They're gone." said Psycho Red.

"They'll be back, if they want to save their friends." said Psycho Black.

The others nodded and went back to guarding.

On the Megaship, Andros and Adam teleported in. They are shocked to see the bridge empty and Alpha 6 on the ground malfunctioning.

"The ship's going away from Earth." said Adam.

"Deka, take us back." said Andros.

There's no response.

"Deka?" asked Andros.

"Someone's sabotaged Deka, and manual control." said Andros.

"Then where are we going? And where are the others?" asked Adam.

At the mess hall, Kat, Rocky, Aisha and Tanya are on the floor, bound and gagged. They struggled, but the knots are too tight.

On the bridge, The doors opened slowly, and they didn't notice. Adam and Andros are too busy trying to stop the ship. The figure walked forward, and used the hilt of its sword knocked Adam unconscious. Adam is dragged away. The figure dragged Adam down the hall. Andros looked back to see Adam is gone, and heard the doors open and close. Someone was on the ship, and had sabotaged it.

"Let's Rocket!" said Andros, who morphed into the red space ranger.

Andros pulled out his Blade Blaster, opened the doors, and walked right.

At the mess hall, Adam is bound and gagged, and heaved into the jeffries tube, followed by the bound and gagged Kat, Rocky, Tanya and Aisha. Then the figure tossed a bomb in, and tapped some commands into the console.

In Space, the NASADA space shuttle is ejected from the Megaship.

In the mess hall, the figure fled as Andros arrived, and discovered the space shuttle is gone. Andros ran down the hall, and stepped on a device. A circle of energy entrapped around him, and he is trapped in a metal tube. The figure pushed the caged Andros to the bridge.

"You won't get away with this." said Andros.

The figure laughed, sending chills down Andros's spine.

At the park, Goldar and Rito retreated. Zhane and Karone headed back into space with their zords to discover the Astro Megaship gone. Mega Winger docked into the Phoenix Carrierzord. Karone teleported the Zeo Arsenal into the cargo bay, and contacted Justin. Justin teleported in.

"What's going on?" asked Justin.

"The Megaship left Earth without us. Zedd and Rita have Cassie, Tj, Ashley, and Carlos prisoner." said Karone.

"Then let's go after the Megaship." said Justin.

"Right." said Zhane.

Phoenix Carrierzord jetted away. The Dark Fortress followed.

On the Astro Megaship bridge, Andros talked with the figure.

"Who are you?" asked Andros.

The figure removes its hood.

"No. It can't be." said Andros.

The figure turns around.

"Phantom Ranger?" asked Andros.


	9. Turbos & Psychos vs Zeo & Space

On the Dark Fortress, Dark Specter appears on screen. Zedd and Rita turn their attention to it.

"What can we do for you, Dark Specter?" asked Lord Zedd.

"I'm sending you more help." said Dark Specter.

"Who are you sending?" asked Zedd.

"The former space rangers. Unlike what everyone thought, they survived. I captured them, and turned them evil. They are now on their way." said Dark Specter.

Flashes of black light formed into the 4 ex-rangers. Ariel, former yellow space ranger, and Zhane's sister. Tara, former pink space ranger, Dimitria and Zordon's daughter. Tracy, former blue space ranger, Triforian, and Trey's sister. Damos, former black space ranger, Aquitian, and Delphine's brother.

"Tara, Ariel, Tracy, Damos. Welcome." said Scorpina.

The 4 smiled, and greeted Scorpina, Rita, Zedd, Goldar, Rito, and Finster.

"We have another surprise." said Tracy.

Scorpina looked to see the Ghost of Darkness.

"Master Vile said you might need him." said Tracy.

"Could he revive the Wizard of Deception? With his power of time travel, we could go back 8 years, or more before any of the rangers had powers." said Goldar.

"But then Zordon would be there." said Tara.

"I guess you're right." said Scorpina.

The 4 former space rangers opened the vault to discover their old morphers. They take their morphers.

"Let's Rocket!" said Ariel, Damos, Tracy, and Tara.

The 4 rangers walked to the dungeon to beat up their successors. Scorpina, Goldar, and Rito followed them out, and left Rita and Zedd alone to plot how to kill the rangers. Finster headed to his lab.

In the dungeon, the 4 evil rangers, Goldar, Rito, and Scorpina arrived. The 4 rangers walked in. Ariel beat up Ashley. Damos beat up Carlos .Tracy beat up Tj. Tara beat up Cassie. The 6 Psycho Rangers, Rito, and Goldar returned to the bridge, and Scorpina watched a little longer, before she returned to the bridge.

In the NASADA space shuttle, Kat, Rocky, Tanya and Aisha struggled with the knots, and found a knife. They cut the ropes, but couldn't wake up Adam.

"We can't afford to lose the space shuttle." said Tanya.

"Or ourselves." said Aisha.

"Can we eject the bomb?" asked Kat.

"As a missile." said Rocky.

The 4 rangers placed the bomb in the missile place, and fired it. It exploded, and hurled the ship backwards, and shutting down all power, including reserve power.

"We're sitting ducks." said Aisha.

Tanya nodded, and she remembered the figure had stolen their morphers.

"Now what do we do?" asked Aisha.

"Wake Adam up." said Rocky.

Tanya and Aisha tried again to wake Adam up. Finally, they succeed, and Adam woke up.

"Where are we?" asked Adam.

"Adrift in space. Our ship has been without power for a couple hours now." said Tanya.

"Are we still in the Milky Way Galaxy?" asked Adam.

Rocky shook his head. Adam looked out the window and saw Quadrofighters. They fired, and the shuttle went down on the planet nearby.

"Brace yourselves. We're going to crash!" said Adam.

Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam grabbed onto the ship as it spirals out of control towards the planet below.

On the Megaship, Andros was very worried about the Phantom Ranger. He tried to break out of his case, but failed. He decided to find out what was wrong.

"What happened to you?" asked Andros.

Phantom Ranger ignored him, and continued to work.

"What are you doing?" asked Andros.

"Going to eject you somewhere you'll never be found. There it is." said Andros.

Andros looked at his choice, and is horrified. Phantom Ranger would be dropping him off at the Samaritan planet, right into Dark Specter's clutches. He looked at Phantom Ranger, and then knew. Dark Specter, or one of his minions had finally found Phantom Ranger, and had been able to corrupt him using some kind of magic.

"Phantom Ranger! Fight it. For everyone good in the universe." said Andros.

Phantom Ranger staggered like he's unsure.

"For Zordon." said Andros.

Phantom Ranger looked like he's winning , but then glared at Andros.

"For Cassie." said Andros.

Phantom Ranger walked over to Andros, broke the glass, and broke Andros's arm. Andros screamed in pain, and saw the Phantom's pleasure in it.

"You're good, Phantom. Snap out of it." said Andros.

"One more peep out of you, and I'll break your other arm." said Phantom Ranger.

The red morpher is teleported away. Phantom Ranger continued to type in commands, and teleported Andros into a new tube.

"The others will stop you." said Andros.

"Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam were put on the NASADA space shuttle with a bomb. They are most likely dead. Cassie, Ashley, Tj, and Carlos are prisoners aboard the Dark Fortress. And as for Zhane and Karone, they will be a piece of cake to deal with." said Phantom Ranger.

"You can't do this." said Andros.

"I can, and I am." said Phantom Ranger.

Phantom activated hyper drive, and the Megaship vanished.

In Phoenix Carrierzord, Zhane, Karone, and Justin entered the conference room.

"Justin and I must stay and protect Earth. Pyramida and Mega Winger should be enough. But hurry. We can't last forever." said Zhane.

Karone nodded. Karone and Zhane kissed. Zhane and Justin teleported in 2 beams of silver. The Mega Winger left the Phoenix Carrierzord and docked with Pyramida. Zhane and Justin boarded Pyramida and waved goodbye to Karone. Karone waved goodbye before piloting Phoenix Carrierzord away. Dark Fortress stayed behind to attack Earth.

"Karone, see if the Alien Rangers and Trey can help you." said Justin.

"I will." said Karone.

The Phoenix Carrierzord jetted away to recruit help.

On Aquitar, on the docking bay, The Phoenix Carrierzord, containing the arsenal for the space and zeo rangers, and Karone, jetted into the dock. The 5 Alien Rangers ran in to meet Karone, who walked out, still morphed as the Purple Space Ranger.

"My cousin, Cestria, is on a quest for the Pink Battleborg." said Cestria.

The Pink Battleborg drove up, and Cestria jumped off it. She saw Karone and clenched her fist. She ran towards her, but Cestro grabbed her and held her back.

"Karone, I think you should leave now." said Delphine.

"Cestria, I'm sorry." said Karone.

"Because of you, I thought Billy was dead. Now he's evil, and is as good as dead thanks to you." said Cestria.

Tears streaked down Karone's face as she boarded the ship, to save her own life. The Phoenix Carrierzord jetted away from Aquitar. Cestria fell to the ground, crying. Cestro and Delphine comforted her. Tidus, Aurico, and Corcus made sure the Phoenix Carrierzord got away safely. Phoenix Carrierzord jetted away to Triforia.

On Triforia, Phoenix Carrierzord jetted in. Karone teleported into the palace, and talked to Trey.

"I must stay and protect Triforia. With the Machine Empire's forces roaming, I must be careful. Divatox's forces are too busy watching Zordon. Vile's forces are too busy in the M-51 Galaxy. Havoc's forces are too busy building another Metallasaraus. Rita and Zedd's forces are on the Dark Fortress, and they will follow you, or may stay and attack Earth." said Trey.

"I understand." said Karone.

Karone teleported back onto the Phoenix Carrierzord which jetted away from Triforia.

On a Machine Empire colony, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam jumped out of the ship, and it crashed and exploded as it contacted the ground.

"So much for the Astro Megazord." said Tanya.

"We better find a way to get off this planet, before one of Mondo's machine spots us." said Adam.

The 5 zeos ran into a nearby cave to hide, and walked along. They found a hut, and walked inside. A man who wore white clothes is there. He motioned them inside, and the door slammed.

"It's locked." said Kat.

The group looked to see the man has a gas mask on. They tried to run, but the sleeping gas knocked them all out. The scientist placed them on 5 different tables, and restrained them. The man is really a scientist. Around the room are devices, and chemicals. The man began to experiment on them. An hour later the 5 rangers woke up. Standing behind the scientist is Prince Gasket, and an army of Cogs.

"Let us go Gasket." said Adam.

"Why, and ruin all the fun." said Gasket.

Gasket pulled out a whip, and began beating Adam. Kat, Rocky, Tanya, and Aisha struggled, hoping to get free and help Adam. Gasket laughed before beating the other 4 rangers. Cogs dragged the 5 rangers out of the lab.

"What about me? I captured them, and gassed them so they couldn't fight back." said scientist.

"Of course. You shall have your reward." said Gasket.

Gasket whirled around and fired an energy blast. The scientist is turned to ashes. Gasket exited to discover Archerina.

"Where did they come from?" asked Archerina.

"From a crashed shuttle. We'll use them to trick the others into coming. Then you can have your rematch with Kat." said Gasket.

Archerina nodded. The 2 watched as the Cogs dragged Adam, Tanya, Aisha, Kat, and Rocky into the dungeon.

In the dungeon, the 5 rangers are chained to the wall by chains attaching to their neck, wrists, and feet. A gag is placed in their mouths, and their hands are handcuffed. Gasket and Archerina watched, and beat up the rangers some more before leaving. The Cogs stood guard.

On the Dark Fortress, the 4 evil space rangers left, and Quantrons were left to guard. Cassie, Tj, Carlos, and Ashley are left a medical kit to tend to their wounds.

"Don't worry, Cassie. We'll get out of this. Somehow." said Ashley.

"I can't believe it. They're our predecessors. Andros thought they died. And now Dark Specter's turned them evil." said Cassie.

"This would kill him." said Ashley.

"We've got to find a way to turn them good, and free ourselves." said Tj.

"We'd need a miracle." said Carlos.

"We need to think of something." said Tj.

"And fast." said Ashley.

Scorpina walked back in.

"Your friends, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam were on the NASADA space shuttle. It had a bomb aboard. It crashed on that a colony of the Machine Empire. They are now Gasket and Archerina's prisoners. If this keeps up, all of you will belong to the United Alliance of Evil. Oh, I almost forgot. Andros is a prisoner on the Megaship.

"Who's holding him hostage?" asked Tj.

"The Phantom Ranger." said Scorpina.

"You monster! You turn the first ranger team evil, 4 space rangers evil, and now the Phantom Ranger!" said Cassie.

Cassie lunged at Scorpina, her wounds hadn't healed, and she was shocked by the bars. Cassie fell to the ground. Tj, Carlos, and Ashley ran up to her, and tended to her wounds. Scorpina walked out of the room, laughing.

On the Megaship, Andros tried to break the case again, but the energy shocked him, and he was knocked unconscious.

"Fool. Soon I will have the ultimate power." said Phantom Ranger in a different voice.

The Phantom Ranger laughed and transformed into Ivan Ooze.

"The fools thought they destroyed me. Well they were wrong. Now I shall have my revenge. I have 5 of the zeo crystals, and 1 space morpher. Once I get the psycho powers, the silver zeo crystal, and the silver and purple space morphers, I will be led to the ultimate power." said Ivan Ooze.

Ivan Ooze pressed a button, and Maligore appeared on the screen.

"Don't worry. Everything is going according to plan. But take this ranger before he wakes up, or he'll ruin our plans." said Ivan Ooze.

Maligore nodded and Andros was teleported into a dungeon cell behind Maligore. Ivan Ooze ended the transmission and laughed. Soon he and Maligore would rule the universe and get their revenge on the Power Rangers.

In the Phoenix Carrierzord, Karone began scanning for the Astro Megaship.

"Someone else must be controlling the Astro Megaship. Andros and the zeo rangers would have stopped by now." said Karone.

The door opened and Dimitria, Alpha 5, and Blue Centurion walked in.

"We heard what happened, and found Blue Centurion. But everyone else has to protect a planet, and can't come." said Alpha 5.

Karone nodded.

"Now we must locate the other rangers." said Blue Centurion.

On the Dark Fortress, the 4 evil rangers walked back into the dungeon to meet their former successors.

"You 4 are useless as rangers. It was probably Andros and Zhane who ended up saving the day most of the time. Right?" asked Ariel.

"No. We are rangers. We were chosen by 4 of the turbo rangers." said Cassie.

"Well there is your mistake. Zordon chose Zack, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, Tommy, Adam, Aisha, and Rocky as rangers. Kim, Aisha, and Rocky chose Kat, Tanya, and Justin as their replacements. All of them were great rangers." said Ariel.

"But you 4 are useless. A cheerleader, a baseball player, a soccer player, and a musician." said Damos.

"While we are superior to you. If Andros had a choice in the beginning, he would have chosen someone else, but you grew on him." said Tracy.

"And we will now destroy you, and take our places on the team." said Tracy.

Zhane and Justin teleported in, and knocked them out. They freed Tj, Ashley, Cassie, and Carlos from the dungeon. Ariel, Damos, Tara, and Tracy were also taken. The 10 rangers teleported away.

On Pyramida, the rangers teleported in. Ariel, Damos, Tara, and Tracy are restrained in chains. Zhane gave back the space morphers to Carlos, Tj, Cassie, and Ashley. The silver zeo morpher glowed, and a silver flash of light struck the 4 space rangers and healed Cassie, Ashley, Tj, and Carlos of their injuries. It also turned Tara, Ariel, Damos, and Tracy good.

"What have we done?" asked Ariel.

"It's okay." said Justin, freeing them.

"The zeo rangers are on a Machine Empire colony, Koran." said Tracy.

Zhane relayed the information to Karone, and told them that both sets of the space rangers were good, and on the Pyramida. Karone sent back this reply: Good to hear it. We're going after them.

"It's good to know our powers are in good hands." said Ariel, now smiling.

Damos, Tracy, and Tara also smiled. Tj, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos smiled back at them.

On the Dark Fortress, Dark Specter talked to Zedd.

"Lord Zedd. I need the Psycho Rangers back. Prince Gasket found 5 zeo rangers on Koran, one of the Machine Empire colonies." said Dark Specter.

Zedd nodded. Zack, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Tommy faded away in multicolored lights, and reappeared in front of Dark Specter on the screen, as the screen faded out.

On the Samaritan planet, the 6 Psychos, Darkonda, and Dark Specter were there. Dark Specter told them the coordinates and the 6 Psychos teleport to the colony.

On the Machine Empire colony, The 6 Psycho Rangers appeared, and followed the Cogs to the main hideout. There in chains are Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam. Archerina and Gasket are seated on thrones.

"We have come for the zeo rangers." said Kim/Psycho Pink.

"Sorry. They belong to me." said Prince Gasket.

"Dark Specter wants them." said Trini/Psycho Yellow.

"Well in that case, take them." said Gasket.

The 5 Psychos walked to the dungeon cell, and are blasted back by 5 figures that walked out from the dungeon. They are the turbo rangers.

"How?" asked Psycho Red..

"That's my little secret." said Gasket.

"Red Turbo Ranger." said Red Turbo.

"Green Turbo Ranger." said Green Turbo.

"Blue Turbo Ranger." said Blue Turbo.

"Yellow Turbo Ranger." said Yellow Turbo.

"Pink Turbo Ranger." said Pink Turbo.

Psycho Pink vs. Turbo Pink. Psycho Yellow vs. Turbo Yellow. Psycho Blue vs. Turbo Blue. Psycho Black vs. Turbo Green. Psycho Red vs. Turbo Red. Psycho Silver walked right by them, and is stopped by Gasket.

"I don't think so, Tommy. Yes. I learned that you and some other former rangers became the Psycho Rangers." said Gasket.

"Well, then you know you're no match for me." said Tommy.

Tommy fired at Archerina, short circuiting her. Gasket, grabbed Archerina and vanished. Tommy smirked, and walked towards the captive ex-rangers.

"Rita said dead or alive." said Tommy.

"But we're bringing you and these back alive." said Kim.

Each of the Psycho Rangers held a turbo ranger, except Tommy held Turbo Blue.

"I'm going to search and see if there's anything useful here." said Billy.

"Be careful. Gasket may return for revenge." said Tommy.

"Don't worry. I can take him if I need to." said Billy.

"These must the robot turbo rangers that were made on Eltar. Justin told me about those." said Tommy

"Then that is how the Machine Empire was able to control them. They are robots." said Trini.

"Let's go." said Zack.

The group vanished in multicolored flashes. Billy scanned for other things, and walked to a safe. He found the silver turbo morpher.

"It was untested, and left on Eltar. Well, there's no time like the present." said Billy, who vanished with the silver turbo morpher.

On the Dark Fortress, the 5 zeos are bound, while the robot turbo rangers are reprogrammed to serve Rita and Zedd. But the plan backfired. The robot turbo rangers glowed and turn into ashes. All that remains are the 5 turbo keys and morphers.

"Oh, well. We still have these." said Psycho Red.

Billy appeared with the silver turbo morpher. Zedd and Rita fired their staffs at the 5 captive zeo rangers, and turn them evil. They are given the turbo morphers.

"Use them." said Zedd.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Adam.

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" said Rocky.

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" said Aisha.

"Dune Star Turbo Power!" said Tanya.

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" said Kat.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power!" said Adam.

The 5 turbos and 6 psychos stand together.

"Who will be the silver turbo ranger?" asked Billy.

"We'll find out later. Let's go to Earth." said Zedd.

The Dark Fortress heads to Earth, followed by the Astro Megaship and the Phoenix Carrierzord.

On Earth, the Mega Winger and Pyramida docked into the Phoenix Carrierzord.

On Phoenix Carrierzord, in the conference room, Dimitria, Alpha 5, Blue Centurion, Zhane, Justin, Ariel, Tara, Damos, Tracy, Cassie, Ashley, Tj, and Carlos talked. Zhane scanned the Astro Megaship and discover no one aboard.

"Where's Andros?" asked Justin.

The screen turned on to reveal the Dark Fortress bridge. It shows Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, and Rocky with their helmets off in turbo suits. Next to them with their helmets off are Zack, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, and Tommy in their psycho suits.

"They serve me willingly. I know control every Earth ranger who has fought against me, before Divatox showed up." said Zedd.

"And you're not getting them back." said Rita.

The transmission ended. The Astro Megaship is towed into the Phoenix Carrierzord. They boarded it to scan for clues, and found none. They return to the Phoenix Carrierzord. They find the Zeo Crystal and return to the main room. Purple ooze came out of a hole, and formed into Ivan Ooze.

"Very well. The ultimate power will wait. I must go to Maligore, and we will form a new plan." said Ivan Ooze, who vanished in purple electricity.

In the conference room, Karone held the zeo crystal shards.

"Tara, you are the pink zeo ranger." said Karone

The pink zeo crystal floated over to Tara, and turned into the pink zeo morpher on her wrist.

"Tracy, you are the yellow zeo ranger." said Karone.

The yellow zeo crystal floated over to Tracy, and turned into the yellow zeo morpher on her wrist.

"Ariel, you are the blue zeo ranger." said Karone.

The blue zeo crystal floated over to Ariel, and turned into the blue zeo morpher on her wrist.

"Damos, you are the green zeo ranger." said Karone.

The green zeo crystal floated over to Damos, and turned into the green zeo morpher on his wrist.

"We still need a red zeo ranger." said Zhane.

Dark Fortress. David Trueheart is beamed aboard, and turned evil. The Silver Turbo Morpher is handed to him.

"Morph." said David.

"Shift into Turbo! Phoenix Strike Turbo Power!" said David.

David morphed into the silver turbo ranger, removes his helmet, and stands with the turbo team.

"Excellent. I have 2 ranger teams to attack Earth." said Zedd.

"And they now have 2. All they need is a red zeo ranger." said Scorpina.

"So they've given the original space rangers the zeo powers. Well, we must prepare for battle." said Zedd.

The 2 teams put their helmets on, and walked out to train.

On the Megaship, the rangers demorphed. Dimitria waved her hands. The ships, rangers, Blue Centurion, Alpha 5, Alpha 6, and herself vanished.

At the desert, at the ruins of the command center and power chamber, the group appeared. The ruins of the 2 bases combined to form a new base, the Command Chamber. The zords are teleported in the docking bay. Karone, Zhane, Cassie, Ashley, Tj, and Carlos stand together. Ariel, Tala, Tracy, Damos, and Justin stand together. It has individual rooms for all of the ranger teams, and some spare ones for the psycho and turbo teams.

"We need a red zeo ranger." said Alpha 5, pointing to the red zeo crystal.

"What about Andros's morpher?" asked Ashley.

"It must have been taken with him by whoever sabotaged the ship." said Alpha 6.

"Then whoever sabotaged the ship must have kidnapped Andros." said Ashley.

"Scorpina said it was the Phantom Ranger." said Cassie.

"That's impossible. We were working together to find Zordon. Dimitria contacted me, and I left him. But he's been on the trail the entire time." said Blue Centurion.

"It was an impostor to make us think Phantom Ranger was evil." said Alpha 5.

"Who has the power to shape shift?" asked Ashley.

"Many but they are all accounted for." said Dimitria.

"Not all of them. Ivan Ooze fought the ninja rangers. He was destroyed, at least we thought so. If he's alive, then he could be doing this for revenge." said Alpha 5.

"I must rejoin the Phantom Ranger in search for Zordon. Good luck rangers." said Blue Centurion, who teleported out in a blue beam of light.

"Zedd's recruited David Trueheart as the silver turbo ranger." said Alpha 6.

"That power was on Eltar, and untested. It was stolen with the robot turbo rangers." said Karone.

"Zedd must have destroyed the robot turbo rangers, and stolen all 6 turbo morphers." said Justin.

"Yes. We must be careful. With the turbo and psycho rangers working for him, combined with their experience, it will be harder to win." said Karone.

"Who will be the red zeo ranger?" asked Dimitria.

"We must pick someone new." said Alpha 6.

"Let the computer decide for us, then." said Karone.

Dimitria nodded, and scanned for someone to use the red zeo powers.

At the Surf Spot, a Hispanic teenage girl walked out from the Surf Spot. She is wearing a red tanktop, red shorts, and white tennis shoes. She is Rosa Desantos, Rocky's sister. She is 16 years old. And is in Justin's junior class. She vanishes in a red beam of light.

At the command chamber, Rosa is teleported in.

"Rosa Desantos we need you to be our new red zeo ranger?" asked Dimitria.

"The rangers are in trouble. Your brother, Rocky, was kidnapped and turned into the evil blue turbo ranger." said Cassie.

"What's going on?" asked Rosa.

Everyone took turns and explained everything to her.

"Will you be the red zeo ranger, and lead the team?" asked Dimitria.

"I accept. And we will save my brother and the others from Lord Zedd and Rita." said Rosa.

The red crystal floated over to Rosa, and turned into the red zeo morpher on her wrist. Rosa saw Carlos among the rangers, and blushed.

In another dimension, Ivan Ooze appeared in purple electricity and talked with Maligore. The red space morpher was on a table with a force field around it. Andros lied unconscious in a dungeon cell. Andros slowly awakened, and saw Ivan Ooze and Maligore talking.

"Where am I?" asked Andros.


	10. Ivan Ooze Attacks

In another dimension, Andros looked at his wrist and discovered his morpher is gone. His arm was also still broken. Maligore and Ivan Ooze walk over to him, with evil smiles on their face. The red space morpher is in Ivan's hands.

"But you were killed. The Turbo Rangers destroyed you." said Andros.

"Sorry, but Ivan Ooze managed to save me at the last second. Just like he oozed out of the monster as Haley's Comet hit his Ectomorphicon Titon in space. We've been hiding out here, building our strength, and finding a way to destroy all of our enemies, and take over the universe." said Maligore.

"You won't get away with this." said Andros.

"How can we be beaten? The Psychos and Turbos work for Rita and Zedd. They will be easily destroyed or controlled by us. The Space, Zeo, and Alien Ranger Teams will be easy to destroy as well. Face it. We're going to wipe out every ranger in the universe, making rangers, an endangered species. And then we'll find any other rangers still out there, making rangers extinct." said Maligore.

Andros grabbed his arm, and glared at Maligore. Ivan Ooze and Maligore began talking about their plans. Andros sat down in his cell, waiting for a chance to escape.

"Divatox will welcome us back. So will Astronema, Dark Specter, and Havoc. Rita and Zedd will get over it. The Machine Empire is loyal to Dark Specter, so regardless of how they feel about us, they won't try to hurt us." said Maligore.

"Then with all of the UAE behind us we can defeat the rangers." said Maligore.

"But for now, I must disguise myself as an old friend." said Ivan Ooze, holding up the red morpher.

"No." said Andros.

Ivan laughed, and pulled out some ooze.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Andros.

Ivan laughed, and puts Andros's arm into the ooze. Andros's eyes glowed purple, before they returned to normal.

"You serve me. Now return to the Megaship. You'll know when I need you." said Ivan.

Ivan handed Andros the red space morpher. Andros takes the red space morpher, and places it back on his wrist.

"Now, go." said Ivan.

Andros nodded, and teleported out in a red column of light.

"Soon our plans will be complete." said Ivan Ooze.

The 2 villains laughed as a screen appeared in the air, as they wait for Andros to return to the command chamber.

At the command chamber, Dimitria and the 2 Alphas are there. Rosa, Cassie, and Ashley had taken Karone, Tracy, Tara, and Ariel shopping for new clothes. Carlos and Justin had gone to play soccer. Tj was in the woods, jogging. Zhane, Dimitria, and the 2 Alphas were in the command chamber. Adam and David. A red column of light forms into Andros, who is bruised and beaten.

"ANDROS!" yelled Zhane.

Andros' eyes glowed purple. He is still under Ivan Ooze's control.

"I'm okay. I just have a broken arm. It could have been worse." said Andros.

"Dimitria, can you heal him?" asked Zhane.

"We must summon the Zeo Rangers. The Zeo Crystal can heal him." said Dimitria.

"Then summon the rangers, immediately!" said Zhane.

"Right." said Alpha.

Andros clutched his arm, and then collapsed into Zhane's arms. Zhane placed Andros on a cot.

"Hang on, Andros. Help is on the way." said Zhane.

Dark Fortress.

"No there won't be. I don't know where Andros was being held, but I'm not going to let him be healed. He is one of the strongest rangers left on the side of light." said Zedd.

"Rangers, go and attack the rangers at the locations. As for you, Billy, enter the Power Chamber, and bring me Andros, dead or alive." said Zedd.

Billy nodded, and vanished in a flash of blue light. The rest of the rangers teleported out in flashes of light. Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, and Quantrons vanished in their respective colors to join the fight.

"It's only a matter of time." said Zedd.

At the mall, Adam, Kat, Tanya, Trini, Kim, and Aisha appear, morphed as their ranger colors. Scorpina appears in a flash of gold. People run out of the mall in panic, as the 3 space rangers and 4 zeo rangers stand together.

"Let's Rocket!" said Cassie, Ashley, and Karone, morphing into the pink, yellow, and purple space rangers.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Tara, Tracy, Ariel, and Rosa.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Tara.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tracy.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Ariel.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Rosa.

The 5 rangers stand together. The 4 teams of rangers, and Scorpina begin fighting each other. Adam vs. Rosa. Kat vs. Cassie. Tanya vs. Ashley. Scorpina vs. Karone. Trini vs. Tracy. Kim vs. Tara. Aisha vs. Ariel.

In the woods, Tj jogged through. Rocky appeared in a flash of blue light.

"Let's see what you got." said Rocky.

"Let's Rocket!" said Tj, morphing into the blue space ranger.

Tj & Rocky begin fighting. A boy who looks around 12 years old, wearing an orange shirt and tan pants stands behind a tree watching the battle. He is known as Erutan, the Spirit of the Woods.

"Good luck, Tj." whispered Erutan.

At the park, Goldar, Quantrons, Tommy, David, and Zack appeared in flashes of gold, silver, and black lights. Everyone ran away leaving Carlos and Justin alone. Quantrons appear, and boxed Carlos and Justin in.

"Let's Rocket!" said Carlos.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 6 Silver!" said Justin.

Justin and Carlos were replaced by the silver zeo ranger and black space ranger.

At the command chamber, the alarms rung. The viewing globe showed the different battles.

"They need help. I'm going to help Carlos and Justin." said Zhane.

"Good luck." said Alpha 6.

"Let's Rocket!" said Zhane.

Zhane, now morphed, teleported out.

At the park, Zhane teleported in, and joined the fight. Carlos, Justin, and Zhane stood together. Goldar vs. Zhane. Zack vs. Justin. Tommy and David vs. Carlos. The Quantrons soon joined the battle and the 3 rangers struggled to stay on their feet, and survive.

At the command chamber, the outer doors open, and a blur of blue goes by, and the doors close again. The blue blur stops in front of the doors to the main chamber. It is Billy, the blue psycho ranger. Billy blasts the door open with blue electricity, walking in. Just then he is knocked unconscious by a figure. Psycho Blue demorphs into Billy. The figure steps out of the shadows to be Ivan Ooze. Ivan fires which short circuits the systems, and Alpha 6.

"Ivan Ooze! Rangers, come quickly! Ivan Ooze is attacking the command chamber!" said Dimitria.

"Sorry, Dimitria. They can't here you now. Communications are down." said Ivan Ooze.

Ivan fires purple electricity, which shatters the tube. Dimitria is flung onto the ground. She grabs one of the sparking consoles, and pulls herself up.

"Dimitria. Where is your wisdom now? Where are you questions?" asked Ivan, taunting her.

"You shall not win!" said Dimitria, firing a white beam of light at him.

Ivan laughed, and redirected the beam. Dimitria's eyes widened in horror as the beam struck her. Dimitria is hurled backwards into the wall behind her.

"NO!" yelled a voice.

Ivan looked behind him to see Andros. Andros held his arm, still in pain.

"So you broke through my spell. Well, this time it shall be permanent." said Ivan.

Dimitria fired a white beam of light. It struck Andros, and healed him of his injuries. Dimitria fell to the ground, exhausted. Andros ran up to her.

"Dimitria? Are you alright?" asked Andros.

"I'm afraid not, Andros. All 3 of you belong to me." said Ivan Ooze.

Ivan fired purple electricity striking Andros and Dimitria. Billy woke up in time to see Andros and Dimitria get sucked into the snow globe in Ivan's hands. Billy reached for his communicator, but Ivan Ooze steps on his arm.

"You're joining them." said Ivan.

Ivan blasted Billy with purple electricity, and Billy was sucked into the snow globe with Andros and Dimitria.

"Excellent. Zedd and the rangers will have to make a deal with me if they expect to get you 3 back." said Ivan.

Ivan vanished in purple electricity.

At the mall, Scorpina and the evil rangers retreated. Tara, Tracy, Ariel, Rosa, Cassie, Ashley, and Karone regrouped.

"We better get back to the command chamber." said Tracy.

The girls teleported away.

In the woods, Tj fought Rocky. Ivan Ooze appeared who zapped Tj. The blast threw Tj into the tree, and knocked them unconscious and demorphed him.

"Not you again." said Rocky.

"Yes." said Ivan Ooze.

Ivan held up a snow globe, which had Dimitria, Andros, and Billy.

"Billy! I'll get you out of there." Said Rocky.

"I don't think so. You're joining them." Said Ivan.

Ivan blasted Rocky and Tj, and they were sucked into the snow globe. Erutan ran out to stop him.

"Ah. The Spirit of the Woods. Excellent." said Ivan.

Ivan blasted Erutan with purple electricity, and he is sucked into the snow globe.

"Way too easy." said Ivan, vanishing in purple electricity.

At the park, the Quantrons had been defeated, and had retreated. Justin vs. Zack. Zhane vs. Goldar. Carlos vs. Tommy and David. David and Tommy flung Carlos into the soccer net. They tied the net up, and trapped Carlos inside it. Tommy and David smirked, and vanished with the captive black ranger. The others continued fighting.

A flash of purple electricity formed into Ivan Ooze, holding a snow globe. Goldar saw him. He trembled, a little scared. Remembering what he did to Rita and Zedd, the last time he was attacking Earth. Justin, Zhane, and Zack stood together.

"Who are you?" asked Zack.

"It's Ivan Ooze. Rita, Zedd, and the Ninja Rangers couldn't beat him. The only chance was using Haley's Comet, but he survived that. He's unbeatable." said Goldar.

"Yes. Time to join your friends." said Ivan Ooze.

Ivan Ooze fired, and sucked Justin, Zhane, and Zack into the snow globe.

"Now you can serve me or join them!" said Ivan Ooze.

The snow globe projects an image revealing Rocky, Tj, Billy, Andros, Dimitria, Zack, Zhane, and Justin.

"Goldar, don't even think about betraying Rita and Zedd. You were lucky to be forgiven last time. They'll kill you if you betray them again." said Rocky.

"But he could kill me if I don't." said Goldar.

"That's right. This thing is too full for anymore passengers. So what's it going to be? Live a traitor, or die loyal?" asked Ivan.

Goldar did the only thing he could do. He vanished, retreating to the palace.

"The coward. No matter. I have enough captives to make Zedd and the rangers do exactly what we want." said Ivan.

Ivan vanished in purple electricity.

At the command chamber. Tara, Tracy, Ariel, Rosa, Cassie, Ashley, and Karone teleported in. Console panels lie on the ground everywhere and the consoles were short circuiting. Alpha 6 was on the ground short circuiting. Alpha 5 was trying to repair Alpha 6.

"Alpha 5, what happened here?" asked Tracy.

"I don't know. I was on the Megaship." said Alpha 5.

"You guys, where's Dimitria?" asked Tara.

The group looked around, and saw the shattered tube shards all over the place.

"No. She couldn't be..." said Ashley.

"No. She has to be alive." said Cassie.

"Rangers, Alpha 6 is back on-line." said Alpha 5.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Cassie.

"Before I got knocked out, we detected Psycho Blue in the command chamber. But he was too quick for us." said Alpha 6.

"Billy did this." said Cassie.

"It would make sense. He knows these systems backwards and forwards." said Alpha 5.

Rosa stepped on something. She held up her shoe, and used a shard of glass, and scrapes off purple ooze.

"What is this?" asked Rosa.

"Ai, Ai, Ai. Ivan Ooze is back! Rita, Zedd, Zordon, not even the Ninja Rangers could beat him. Their only hope was Haley's Comet. And not even that could stop him." said Alpha 5.

"He must have taken Dimitria and Billy." said Alpha 6.

"He probably took Andros, earlier on the Megaship." said Ashley.

"Actually Andros was here. He appeared out of nowhere, probably escaping from Ooze. Ivan probably trailed him here, and took Andros, Billy, and Dimitria." said Alpha 6.

The 2 Alphas and the girl rangers slowly began to repair the place hoping to find more help.

On the Dark Fortress, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, Finster, Quantrons, Tommy, David, Jason, Kat, Tanya, Aisha, Kim, Trini, and Adam stand together.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jason.

"Where were you? You didn't fight any of the rangers." said Tommy.

"I was in the woods. Going to join Rocky. When I saw it. This purple monster took Rocky, Tj, and Erutan into a snow globe. Rocky seemed to now him. He called himself Ivan something." said Jason.

Tommy, Kim, Aisha, Zedd, Goldar, and Rita's eyes go wide.

"Was his name Ivan Ooze?" asked Kim.

"Yes." said Jason.

"He's back. And he's not going to stop until we're all dead." said Goldar, trembling.

"Looks like even you can get scared." said Jason.

"Silence, fool. I'd gut you right now, but you're still needed for Lord Zedd's plans." said Goldar.

"Like you could take me." said Jason.

"If that fool Tommy hadn't interrupted, you'd be dead right now, by my sword." said Goldar.

"Yeah. Bye the way, thanks again man for stepping in." said Jason.

"Sure." said Tommy.

Goldar growled, before he exited the room. Rito and Scorpina followed him, and tried to calm him down. Finster returned to his lab, while Quantrons left to patrol the ship. Zedd, Rita, and the rangers remained in the bridge.

"I hate to say it. But this is our darkest day. We may have to join the rangers of light to destroy Ivan Ooze." said Lord Zedd.

In the command chamber, Tara, Tracy, Ariel, Rosa, Cassie, and Ashley had gotten most of the consoles back together, while the 2 Alphas were working on restoring power.

"What can we do?" asked Rosa.

"Wait. Where's Damos?" asked Alpha 6.

"He went to get Trey and the Alien Rangers." said Cassie.

Trey, Damos, and the Alien Rangers teleported in.

"The Zeo Crystal will restore this place." said Trey.

Trey raises his staff. The 5 zeo morphers fly from their owners wrists, transforming into the zeo crystal. The gold staff and the 5 crystals shine energy, which restores the command chamber to normal, including putting the shattered tube back to normal.

"Dimitria will be able to return there when we get her back." said Trey.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Cestro.

Suddenly the viewing globe turns on, revealing Lord Zedd, sitting in his chair.

"What? How did he get in there?" asked Tara.

"He's done this before. When he threatened Kimberly's life." said Alpha 5.

"Now I'm threatening someone else's life." said Zedd.

The rangers' eyes widen in horror as Zedd shows Carlos hanging over a lava pit. Carlos is also bruised and bleeding badly.

"CARLOS!" yelled Tj.

"Most of your teammates except Carlos were imprisoned by Ivan Ooze. I've lost 3 rangers to him. Billy, Rocky, and Zack." said Zedd.

"Let Carlos go." said Ashley.

"Sorry. He's insurance. Can't have you trying to turn my rangers into goody too shoes. Or Carlos will take a one way trip into the lava. I'll give you some time to think it over." said Zedd.

His image vanished from the screen. The 5 Kerovians, the 6 Aquitians, Rosa, Cassie, Ashley, and the 2 Alphas stood together.

"How are we going to know if we can trust Zedd?" asked Rosa.

"We have no choice. We can't lose Carlos, and we've lost more rangers to Ooze than Zedd has." said Cassie.

"But you gained 7 rangers by Damos bringing us here." said Trey.

"You're right." said Ashley.

The screen turned on, revealing Lord Zedd again. Delphine stepped forward.

"So what is your decision? I'm waiting. And Carlos is just dying to know the answer." said Zedd.

The rangers shared worried glances as Delphine prepared to tell them their decision.


	11. The Origin of Scorpina

In another dimension, Maligore smirked as Ivan Ooze shows him the viewing globe.

"Should we let them out?" asked Maligore.

Yes. Into separate cages." said Ivan Ooze.

Ivan waved his hands. A table appeared next to him, and the morphers appeared on them. Red, Silver, and Blue Space, Blue and Black Psycho, Red and Blue Turbo, and Silver Zeo. Billy, Andros, Rocky, Tj, Justin, Zack, and Zhane appeared in separate cages. Dimitria and Erutan appeared in tubes similar to Zordon's tube.

"Dimitria, Erutan. We'll drain your powers like my brother is doing to Zordon." said Maligore

"NO!" screamed Andros.

"It's too late!" said Ivan Ooze.

Ivan and Maligore laughed as the tubes began to drain Dimitria and Erutan of their powers and strength.

"Karone. Karone. Can you hear me?" thought Dimitria.

At the command chamber, the screen turned on, and revealed Lord Zedd. Delphine, acted as leader of the group stepped forward.

"So what is your decision? I'm waiting. And Carlos is just dying to know the answer." said Zedd.

The rangers shared worried glances, as Delphine prepared to tell them their decision.

"Karone. Karone. Can you hear me?" thought Dimitria.

"Dimitria?" asked Karone.

Trey and the Alien Rangers also heard the telepathic communication.

"Dimitria. It's me, Delphine. The Gold Zeo Ranger and the rest of the Aquitar Rangers have come with me. We've joined the female Earth Rangers." thought Delphine.

"You must join forces with Lord Zedd. Ivan Ooze and Maligore are both back. They have Andros, Billy, Rocky, Tj, Justin, Zack, and Zhane in dungeon cells. And they are draining my powers, as well as Erutan's powers, like Dark Specter is doing to Zordon." thought Dimitria.

Trey, Delphine, Corcus, Cestria, Cestro, Tidus, Aurico, and Karone heard the conversation. And by the look on Zedd's face, they could tell he heard it too.

"So Dimitria is losing her powers. Interesting. Take her advice, and work with me, or Dimitria and nature boy won't be the only ones dying." said Zedd.

"Alright. We'll work with you." said Delphine.

"Excellent. Now we need one of ours in your base, and one of yours here. Scorpina will join you, and..."

"Sorry. We choose our own ambassador." said Rosa

"Who do you choose?" asked Zedd.

"It has to be a telepath. Cestro or Delphine." said Karone

"I will go." said Delphine.

"And I will send Scorpina." said Zedd.

Delphine teleported away in a white column of light. Scorpina appeared in a golden flash of light.

"You have a nice place. It needs some redecorating." said Scorpina.

"Listen you're not here for decorating tips. We need to save Dimitria and the others from Maligore and Ivan." said Cassie.

"Look. We don't have time for this. Let's save the others." said Ashley.

"Fine. Let's get to work." said Scorpina.

Trey began to scan for Ivan Ooze and the other rangers, while the other rangers looked at Scorpina with disgust. Karone surprised them all by walking up to Scorpina.

"Hey, Scorpina. You alright?" asked Karone.

"You're still being nice to me." said Scorpina.

"Yes. We're friends. Even if we now fight on different sides, I'll always be your friend. Ecliptor was a father and brother all into one. And now he's gone." said Karone.

"I know. I'm sorry for that. It was a direct order from Dark Specter. And there really wasn't a way to save him." said Scorpina.

"I know. I don't blame you. You were just following orders. I've always felt that you were my big sister. And Andros is my real brother. You and him are all I have left now." said Karone.

"I know. Don't worry. We'll get them back." said Scorpina.

Karone and Scorpina hugged. This action barely surprises Tara, Tracy, Damos, and Ariel. While the others are shocked.

"How can she be that way?" asked Cestria.

"Well she has been evil for over 10 years. She and Scorpina could have been friends." said Ariel.

"I guess that makes sense." said Trey.

At the palace, Delphine appeared in a white column of light.

"Let me show you to your room." said Goldar.

Delphine walked by Goldar, and into another room. There she saw Carlos chained to the wall. She ran up to him to make sure he's okay. Goldar ran in after her.

"Hey. You can't be in here." said Goldar.

"It's Morphin Time! White Alien Ranger Power!" said Delphine.

Delphine morphed into the white alien ranger. She then freed Carlos from the chains, and grabbed the black space morpher from the table.

"Sorry, Goldar. But I have more important things to worry about. See you later!' said Delphine.

Goldar charged Delphine. She strapped Carlos's morpher on him, and prepared to teleport. Goldar leapt forward, and vanished with Delphine and Carlos, in streams of white, and black light.

At the command chamber, Goldar, Delphine, and Carlos teleported in. Goldar stabbed Carlos in the chest, causing him to bleed even more.

"CARLOS!" yelled Ashley running up to him.

Scorpina and Goldar drew their swords to fight. Cestria teleported away with Carlos, while the others joined to fight. Ashley stands up now very angry.

"Let's Rocket!" said Ashley, Cassie, and Karone.

Ashley, Cassie, and Karone morph into the yellow, pink, and purple space rangers.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Aurico.

"Rangers of Aquitar we need full power!" said Corcus, Cestro, Tidus, and Aurico.

The 4 Aquitians morphed into the black, blue, yellow, and red Alien Rangers.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Rosa.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Tara.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tracy.

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" said Ariel.

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" said Damos.

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" said Rosa.

"Gold Ranger Power!" said Trey.

The 4 Alien Rangers and 6 Zeo Rangers joined Delphine, Karone, Cassie, and Ashley.

"Alien Rangers!" said Delphine, Corcus, Cestro, Tidus, and Aurico.

"Zeo Rangers!" said Tara, Tracy, Ariel, Damos, Rosa, and Trey.

"Space Rangers!" said Cassie, Ashley, and Karone.

Scorpina and Goldar laughed, and fired at the power chamber, but the blast got reflected back at them.

"Sorry, but the zeo powers protect this place. You can't damage it any further by magic." said Trey.

Goldar and Scorpina charged. Trey fought Goldar, while Karone fought Scorpina.

"Scorpina, I can't fight you anymore. We may not be sisters by blood, but you are my sister. Please join us." said Karone.

Scorpina looked at Karone, and knocked her to the ground. Scorpina then pointed her sword at Karone's neck. Rosa ran to stop Scorpina, and touched her. By keeping the barrier around the command center, the 6 zeos rangers are connected, so when she touched Scorpina her entire body began to glow white.

"Scorpina?" asked Rosa, removing her hand from her shoulder.

"AHHH!" screamed Scorpina.

Her entire body continues to glow white and black.

"SCORPINA!" yelled Goldar, running towards her.

An energy wave flew from Scorpina's glowing body. It shorted out all the systems, and threw the rangers and Goldar in many directions. They stood up and watched in awe as Scorpina's body continued to glow white and black.

In another dimension, Dimitria, Erutan, Ivan Ooze, and Maligore felt the power.

"No. Zordon's daughter is returning to the good side." Said Ivan.

"Zordon's daughter? I thought she was killed." said Maligore.

"I guess Dark Specter turned her into Scorpina instead." said Ivan Ooze.

At the palace, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa stood there in shock.

"No. How could Scorpina be Zordon's daughter?" asked Zedd.

"Master Vile told me she couldn't be trusted. I guess Dark Specter never told anyone about what he did. And now we may all suffer for it." said Rita.

At the M-51 Galaxy, Master Vile felts the change of power.

"How could this happen? How could Scorpina be the daughter of Zordon?" asked Master Vile.

Master Vile gathered his army into his Space Skull, and headed for Earth.

On Momma D's planet, Havoc and Momma D felt the power, as well.

"Scorpina is Zordon's daughter? How could that be?" asked Havoc.

"We have to go. With Divatox keeping Zordon secure, we have to help Rita and Zedd destroy her. She is the only one left that can destroy all of us." said Momma D.

Havoc, Momma D, and Chromites boarded Havoc's spacebase. Then heads towards Earth.

On a Machine Empire colony, Gasket and Archerina arrived to join his family. Mondo, Machina, Gasket, Archerina, Sprocket, Klank, and Orbus felt the power.

"Scorpina. She is Zordon's daughter. I don't believe it. We must go to Earth now at once. The fate of all of us now lies in her destruction. And not just us. Rita, Zedd, Divatox, Master Vile, Havoc, possibly even Dark Specter." said Mondo.

"Let's go at once, father." said Gasket.

The Machine Empire boards ships, and heads towards Earth.

On the Samaritan planet, Darkonda and Dark Specter were there. They had felt the power as well.

"No. How could this happen?" asked Dark Specter.

"There isn't time, my lord. Go to Divatox, and finish Zordon's power drain. As you can see, Momma D, Havoc, Master Vile, and the Machine Empire are headed to Earth to aid Rita and Zedd. Surely all of them will defeat Zordon's daughter, the Gold Ranger, the Alien Rangers, and the Earth Rangers." said Darkonda.

"You're right. But I want you to join them on Earth. Make sure Sabrina of Eltar is destroyed." said Dark Specter.

Darkonda nodded, and vanished in a flash of brown lights. Dark Specter vanished, and heads for Divatox's ship, the Specter.

On Specter, Porto ran in with the news.

"Divatox. Your mother just sent us a message. Scorpina is really Zordon's daughter, and now she's turning good again." said Porto.

"My daughter is returning to the side of light." said Zordon.

"Too bad you won't be around much longer to see it." said Divatox.

"More news, my queen. Dark Specter is coming to finish the job on Zordon." said Porto.

"Finally. The end of Zordon is at hand." said Divatox.

On Aquitar, Cestria put Carlos into the healing waters, which instantly healed all of his injuries.

"I just hope they're okay." said Cestria.

"We should morph and join them." said Carlos.

"Right. It's Morphin Time! Pink Alien Ranger Power!" said Cestria.

"Let's Rocket!" said Carlos.

Cestria and Carlos morphed into the pink alien ranger and black space ranger. Just then she felt the power.

"Scorpina is really Zordon's long-lost daughter, Sabrina. We have to go. If Goldar brings her to Zedd, she'll be killed." said Cestria.

"Let's go." said Carlos.

Carlos and Cestria teleported back to Earth, hoping to save Sabrina, and the universe. They aren't the only ones. The Space Skull, Havoc's spacebase, and the Machine Empire's ships also jetted towards Earth.

On the Space Skull, Darkonda teleported in.

"Master Vile? Where are you?" asked Darkonda.

"I'm right here." said Master Vile, walking up to him.

"Dark Specter has told us. Sabrina must be killed for the survival and safety of the United Alliance of Evil." said Darkonda.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go." said Master Vile.

The villains headed towards the lunar palace. The energy radiated from Sabrina created an energy wave. Adam and David teleported in, and greeted the group of evil rangers.

"Where have you been?" asked Jason.

"I was at the reservation. I couldn't get away." said David.

"And I was busy with chores. What's going on?" asked Adam.

"You remember when Scorpina disguised himself as Sabrina. That's her real identity. She's Zordon's daughter." said Tommy.

"Let me guess. She's going to be killed along with Zordon." said Adam.

"Yep." said Tommy.

Kat, Tanya, and Aisha joined them. Tanya kissed Adam.

"Don't worry Kat. We'll get Rocky back." said Adam.

In another dimension, an energy wave shattered all the cells and tubes. Andros grabbed the morphers.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 6 Silver!" said Justin.

"Let's Rocket!" said Andros and Zhane.

"Shift into Turbo! Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" said Rocky.

"Going Psycho!" said Billy and Zack.

Billy, Zack, and Rocky teleported to the palace. Dimitria, Justin, Andros, and Zhane teleported to the command chamber. Erutan teleported back to the woods where he belongs.

At the command chamber. Cestria, Carlos, Justin, Andros, and Zhane teleported in at the same moment. Scorpina now wore a white tanktop and blue jeans, and the energy around her now dissolves away into nothing. Goldar teleported away in a gold flash. Suddenly more beings arrive, startling them. Quagmire, Lerigot, Lara, Ninjor, Dulcea, Auric, and Phantom Ranger. Lara is holding her baby in her arms.

"We came because we are all in danger. Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, Momma D, Havoc, and the Machine Empire's forces are headed for Earth. Along with Darkonda. But we have more problems. Dark Specter has gone to drain the rest of Zordon's energy. Divatox and her crew have been holding him prisoner." said Phantom Ranger.

Flashes of light form into Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and David. They appear in tubes, and try to break free.

"Lerigot, will you do the honors?" asked Dimitria.

Lerigot nodded, and raises his wand. Energy flies from the wand. Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and David are turned good, and are released from the tubes.

"What happened?" asked Adam.

"I brought you here, and Lerigot turned you good." said Sabrina.

"You're Sabrina, Zordon's daughter." said David.

Tara runs to Sabrina, and the two sisters hug.

"I thought I'd never see you again." said Tara, as tears go down her cheek.

Sabrina smiles, wiping the tears off Tara's cheek.

"I'm here, little sister. And I'm not going away." said Sabrina.

"I think introductions need to be made now. Since everyone here doesn't know everyone else." said Andros.

"I'm Delphine. The White Alien Ranger." said Delphine.

"I'm Corcus. Black Alien Ranger." said Corcus.

"I'm Cestria. Pink Alien Ranger." said Cestria.

I'm Cestro. Blue Alien Ranger." said Cestro.

"I'm Tidus. Yellow Alien Ranger." said Tidus.

"I'm Aurico. Red Alien Ranger." said Aurico.

"I'm Tara. Pink Zeo Ranger. I'm Zordon's daughter." said Tara.

"I'm Tracy. Yellow Zeo Ranger." said Tracy.

"I'm Ariel. Blue Zeo Ranger." said Ariel.

"I'm Damos. Green Zeo Ranger." said Damos.

"I'm Rosa Desantos. Red Zeo Ranger." said Rosa.

"I'm Trey. Gold Zeo Ranger." said Trey.

"I'm Justin. Silver Zeo Ranger." said Justin.

"I'm Kat Hillard, Pink Turbo Ranger." said Kat.

"I'm Tanya Sloan, Yellow Turbo Ranger." said Tanya.

"I am Rocky Desantos, Blue Turbo Ranger." said Rocky.

"I'm Aisha Campbell, Green Turbo Ranger." said Aisha.

"I'm Adam Park, Red Turbo Ranger." said Adam.

"I'm David Trueheart, Silver Turbo Ranger." said David.

"I'm Cassie Chan. Pink Space Ranger." said Cassie.

"I'm Ashley Hammond. Yellow Space Ranger." said Ashley.

"I'm Tj Johnson. Blue Space Ranger." said Tj.

"I'm Carlos Miranda. Black Space Ranger." said Carlos.

"I'm Andros. Red Space Ranger." said Andros.

"I'm Zhane. Silver Space Ranger." said Zhane.

"I'm the Phantom Ranger." said Phantom Ranger.

"I'm Blue Centurion." said Blue Centurion.

"I'm Dimitria." said Dimitria.

"I'm Sabrina. Zordon's daughter." said Sabrina.

"I'm Lerigot." said Lerigot.

"I'm Lara." said Lara.

"I'm Alpha 5." said Alpha 5.

"I'm Alpha 6." said Alpha 6.

"I'm Auric the Conqueror." said Auric.

"I'm Quagmire." said Quagmire.

"I'm Ninjor. I created the dino and ninja coins." said Ninjor.

"I'm Dulcea. I awakened the animal spirits within the ninja rangers." said Dulcea.

"Now that everyone knows everyone, we have to figure out what to do before the rest of the UAE arrives." said Andros.

"Too late." said Sabrina.

Sabrina pressed a button, and the viewing globe turned on. It showed the Space Skull, Havoc's spacebace, thousands of Quadrofighters, and the Machine Skybase arrive.

"The entire UAE is here." said Ninjor.

"Not all of them. Divatox and her forces aren't here. Neither is Dark Specter." said Andros.

"Looks like we have a stronger fight on our hands than we thought." said Cassie.

"We need more reinforcements." said Ninjor.

"Well the dino and ninja powers were used to create the Psycho Rangers. So we can't use those powers." said Ninjor.

"I think it's time we enlisted other heroes on Earth." said Trey.

"All we have left are Beetleborgs Mettalix and VR Troopers." said Jason.

"Oh, and we also have Masked Rider." said Rocky.

"He's too busy fighting Dregon. And as for the VR Troopers and Beetleborgs Mettalix, they've retired. Their enemies were destroyed. They probably don't even have their powers anymore." said Aisha.

"Then we're going to have to get new powers, and a new team." said Jason.

"We do have the Super Zeo Gems. Could they be made into morphers?" asked Kat.

Alpha 5 presses a button. A drawer slid out, containing a box. Kat picked it up, and opened it revealing the 5 Super Zeo Gems. Pink, Yellow, Blue, Green, and Red.

"We're going to have to recruit new rangers. But we need extra help." said Dimitria.

"Wait. There's one dino ranger that wasn't used for the powers. Tommy's clone. He was left in the past with the dragon coin." said Adam.

"Then we bring him here." said Dimitria.

"Can you do that?" asked Rocky.

Dimitria, Ninjor, Dulcea, Sabrina, Lerigot, and Lara combined their powers, and a flash of green forms into Tom, wearing colonial clothes. The colonial clothes are replaced by a green tanktop and black jeans.

"Welcome back, Tom." said Adam.

The remaining rangers still morphed power down, as the group begins to form a plan, while Tom is introduced to everyone.

"Tom, you're the only dino ranger left. The rest of the dino and ninja powers were created to make the Psycho Rangers." said Aisha.

"So, Trey. Can we use the Super Zeo Gems as morphers?" asked Kat.

"Yes. But we'll have to create a new team of rangers.' said Trey.

"But I must leave." said Sabrina.

"What?" asked Dimitria.

"I will leave with the Phantom Ranger to locate my father before Dark Specter takes him." said Sabrina.

"I'm coming with you." said Dimitria.

"Stay here with Tara, mom. I'll bring dad back." said Sabrina.

Dimitria nods.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Cassie.

"Yes." said Phantom Ranger.

"I just got you back." said Tara.

"Don't worry. I'll be back, little sis." said Sabrina.

Phantom Ranger and Dimitria join Sabrina.

"You're going to need some help." said Tj.

"The Space Rangers are coming with you." said Ashley.

The others nodded. Phantom Ranger, Dimitria, Sabrina, and the 6 Space Rangers teleported to the Megaship, which jetted away to find the Specter.

"Now we must begin the search more than ever. With the Space Rangers, Sabrina, and Phantom Ranger gone, we are at a big disadvantage. We may need this new team of rangers. For Dark Specter will surely not be far behind." said Trey.

Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 began scanning for a new team of rangers.


	12. The Specter Destroyed

In the other dimension, Ivan Ooze and Maligore are furious.

"We've lost our leverage. And with Zordon's daughter back we have no choice now. We must rejoin the others on the moon." said Ivan Ooze.

"You're right. This dimension has outlived its usefulness anyways.' said Maligore.

Maligore vanished in a black and red flash. Ivan Ooze vanished in purple electricity.

At the palace, Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Master Vile, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, Momma D, Havoc, and Darkonda entered the counsel room to form a plan. Finster, Klank, and Orbus went to the lab to make monsters. Goldar, Rito, Putties, Z-Putties, Tengas, Cogs, Chromites, and Quantrons walked into the training room to train.

In the counsel room, the villains were planning how to defeat the rangers once and for all.

"Listen. Zordon's daughter must be destroyed long with Sabrina, Trey, the Earth Rangers, the Alien Rangers, and anyone else allied with them. By order of Dark Specter." said Darkonda.

"Then we must act quickly. Together we know most of the weaknesses of the rangers." said Divatox.

"With the loss of Ecliptor, and the betrayal of Astronema and Scorpina we must now band together more than ever." said Lord Zedd.

Suddenly a flash of purple electricity forms into Ivan Ooze.

"IVAN OOZE!" yelled Lord Zedd.

"Yes. I'm back." said Ivan, laughing.

The doors burst open. Goldar, Rito, Zack, Kim, Billy, Trini, Jason, Tommy, Putties, Tengas, Cogs, Z-Putties, Quantrons, and Chromites burst in. Darkonda slips out of the room quietly, and vanishes in a flash of brown lights.

"Calm down. I'm not here for a fight. I've come to join you. And I'm sure Dark Specter will be furious if you kill the one who saved his baby brother. That's right. I'm the one who saved Maligore from the Turbo Rangers." said Ivan Ooze.

"Alright. We'll work with you. But I still don't trust you." said Lord Zedd.

"Neither do I." said Rita.

On the Specter, Dark Specter appeared in a flash of red and black light.

"Dark Specter it is an honor to see you again." said Divatox.

"Save it. I'm here to finish the draining process." said Dark Specter.

"Of course." said Divatox.

Darkonda teleported in. He had cloaked his signature by a device he stole from the Machine Empire. He knows Dark Specter won't notice him. Dark Specter walks towards Zordon. A flash of black and red formed into Maligore. An identical version of Dark Specter, only a little smaller.

"Maligore? Is it really you?" asked Divatox.

"Yes. And if you still want to be my bride, you may." said Maligore.

"How are you alive?" asked Dark Specter.

"Ivan Ooze saved me at the last moment. I wasn't destroyed, but the blasts from the Megazords had damaged us severely. We located another dimension that no one knew about anymore, or used. The Lavapool Dimension. We used it to recharge our energies." said Maligore.

"I thought that was a myth." said Divatox.

"No. Only Maligore and I knew of its existence. Welcome back, my brother." said Dark Specter.

"Ivan Ooze has joined the others at the lunar palace." said Maligore.

"Why not take Zordon there? The entire UAE is there. It will be pleasure for them and pain for the rangers and their allies to see Zordon be destroyed personally by your hands." said Maligore.

"You are correct. It would make the ranger suffer. Zordon's final death will be shown for the entire universe so everyone will know that faith, hope, love, trust... everything that symbols good is now dying with Zordon. And soon the entire universe will belong to the United Alliance of Evil, with me, Dark Specter, as the overlord." said Dark Specter.

"Then we better head to Earth straight away. We have a long journey ahead of us, my lord." said Porto.

Porto then quickly exited the room. Darkonda had heard of the conversation, and was furious. If this ship exploded without them knowing he would destroy all of his enemies. Dark Specter, Maligore, and the mighty Zordon. Of course Divatox and her crew would be destroyed, but they would be causalities of war. Just then he sensed the Space Rangers' Megaship drawing closer. He knew Dark Specter sensed it too.

"Excellent. I'll blame it on the Space Rangers." thought Darkonda.

Darkonda quietly slipped down the hall after Porto, to set the detonation controls, without alarming the ship.

In the control room, Rygog was at the controls. Porto walked in.

"Rygog, set a course for Earth. Dark Specter wants the rangers to see Zordon be destroyed." said Porto.

Rygog laughed, and sets a course for Earth. Porto exited and went to his lab to create more monsters. Darkonda snuck in.

"Well, you were more valuable than that fool Elgar. But you are still useless." thought Darkonda.

Darkonda drew his sword, and stabbed Rygog in the back. The sword went through his armor, and right into his neck. Rygog couldn't scream, as dark black blood oozed out of Rygog's neck and back. Darkonda, still invisible, walks over to the console. He teleported the dying Rygog into space, and watched him slowly die, before firing torpedoes, and getting rid of the evidence. The torpedoes incinerated Rygog's body into ashes. Elgar walked in, and noticed Rygog was gone.

"Rygog? Rygog? Where are you?" asked Elgar.

"Hmm. This nitwit can die with his family. But Porto may prove useful." said Darkonda.

Darkonda activated the silent detonation. Elgar exited the room to find Divatox. Darkonda destroyed the controls, preventing anyone from stopping it. Darkonda exited from the room, and seals the door to the control room.

"It's only a matter of time." whispered Darkonda, who ran down the hall to Porto's lab.

The timer begins counting backwards from 30 minutes.

In the lab, Porto began to create his monsters. Darkonda appeared, and knocked Porto unconscious. He packs up the lab into boxes, and tied up Porto so he couldn't escape. He turned on the monitor to see the Space Rangers arriving. Darkonda sees the bomb is now at 10 minutes, and still going down.

"Time to get back to the palace." said Darkonda.

Darkonda ejected the lab from the Specter. A control panel slid out from the wall. Darkonda activated the controls, and drove the lab away, and headed for Earth, just as the Space Rangers arrived.

In the control room, the counter is now at 5 minutes.

In the main room, Cassie, Ashley, Tj, Carlos, Phantom Ranger, and Sabrina teleported in. They run up to Zordon's tube. Maligore, Divatox, and Dark Specter stood to fight them. Piranitrons ran in to fight them.

Outside the control room, Andros and Zhane arrived. They knocked the door down, and discovered the ship is going to explode in 2 minutes.

"Andros, turn it off." said Zhane.

Andros ran up to the controls to discover they are all smashed and useless.

"We've got to get the others out of here." said Andros.

A sword hit Andros in the neck. Andros fell to the ground, and demorphs. Zhane ran up to him.

"Andros?" asked Zhane.

Zhane checked for a pulse, and found one.

"Good. You're just unconscious." said Zhane.

Zhane looked at the sword and knows its Elgar. It vanished in a yellow flash, and reappeared in Elgar's hands. Elgar kicks Zhane, hurling him into the controls. Quantrons grab Andros, while Elgar picks up the fallen red space morpher.

"Super Silverizer!" said Zhane.

Zhane began fighting the Putra Pods. Elgar silently drags Andros away, after noticing the timer.

On the submarine, Elgar restrained Andros to a table. Elgar tries to activate the controls, and discovers the submarine's powers were used to power up the Specter. It has enough power to get them to Earth, and teleport over 1 person. Elgar presses a button. Divatox appeared in a flash of red light. Piranitrons appear in splashes of water.

"Hurry. Get us out of here." said Elgar.

The Piranitrons man the stations and the ship jets away.

"Elgar. What are you doing?" asked Divatox.

"Someone set the ship to explode. I captured the red space ranger. He and the silver ranger sabotaged the ship. The silver ranger is too busy fighting Putra Pods. While the other rangers, and Zordon's daughter are too busy fighting Maligore and Dark Specter. They can escape right? Because this ship doesn't have enough power to teleport anyone else onboard." said Elgar.

"I hope they can." said Divatox.

The small submarine jetted away from the ship.

On the Megaship, Karone paced back and forth. She saw Porto's lab, and then the submarine jet away. She knew something is wrong.

"Andros? Zhane? Anyone?" asked Karone.

The ship shook. Flashes of light form into Darkonda, Divatox, Elgar, Porto, and Piranitrons.

"Darkonda? Divatox?" asked Karone.

"Yes. Our 2 ships met. We're going to try to save Dark Specter and Maligore. Now move it." said Divatox.

"Let's Rocket!" said Karone, morphing into the purple space ranger.

Karone vs. Divatox. Darkonda walked over to the controls. Elgar ran up to him. Darkonda smiled, and tripped Elgar, which knocks Elgar into the consoles, short circuiting them.

"Elgar. You clumsy oaf. You just destroyed Maligore and Dark Specter's only chance." said Darkonda.

Piranitrons dragged in an unconscious Andros, and Piranitrons struck Karone. She fell to the ground, demorphed, and was now unconscious on the floor. Divatox chained Andros and Karone up, and has the Piranitrons take them to the submarine, which is now docked with the Megaship.

"Now we have 2 space rangers. Dark Specter can escape. He will." said Divatox.

On Specter, Dark Specter fired lava. Sabrina dodged the blast. A flash of light formed into Lerigot. He zapped Zordon's tube, which vanished in white lights.

"He's just sent him to Earth." said Sabrina.

"Hurry. Back to the Megaship." said Sabrina.

Sabrina ran up to Lerigot. Ashley, Carlos, and Tj ran up to them. Cassie is hit, and fell to the ground. Phantom Ranger picked her up, and handed her to Tj. Maligore grabbed Phantom Ranger, and hurled him into the other side of the room. Lerigot activated his powers. Sabrina, Lerigot, Tj, Ashley, Carlos, and the unconscious Cassie teleported away in multicolored flashes of light, just as the ship exploded.

Megaship. Divatox, Darkonda, and Elgar see the group teleport in. The 3 villains flee from the control room.

Ashley, Tj, and Carlos ran after them, while Lerigot, and Sabrina wake Cassie up and heal her.

"Where's the others?" asked Cassie.

"Ashley, Tj, and Carlos are chasing Darkonda, Elgar, and Divatox, who made it aboard our ship. Andros and Karone are prisoners aboard their submarine. But Dark Specter and Maligore are destroyed along with the ship." said Sabrina.

"Phantom Ranger must be pleased. His mission is complete." said Cassie.

"I'm afraid it's too late. Zhane and the Phantom Ranger didn't make it out." said Sabrina.

"No. They can't be gone." said Cassie.

"I'm sorry. They didn't make it." said Sabrina.

Sabrina waves her hand. The red and purple space morphers appear on the console. Andros and Karone appear, now freed. Ashley, Tj, and Carlos also appear, now out of breath. The submarine, containing Darkonda, Divatox, Elgar, and Piranitrons, jetted away to Earth.

"We have to go after them." said Tj.

"How? We have no power." said Andros.

"Andros. Sabrina just told me. Zhane and the Phantom Ranger are dead. They didn't make it out." said Cassie.

"No. It can't be." said Karone.

Cassie and Karone burst into tears. Andros hugged Karone, while Tj hugged Cassie. Andros wiped his own tears away. With Zhane gone, he was now the last of his original team. He had failed them all. The others had died on battle of K-035 that had injured Zhane. But this time, Zhane didn't come out of it alive. Ashley hugged Andros to comfort him. The tears now flowed freely. Karone hugged her brother again. Sabrina walked silently into the hall with Lerigot.

"Where's Zordon?" asked Sabrina.

"Zordon headed for Earth. He safe. We not so safe." said Lerigot.

"Can you make it back? The Earth Rangers may need your help." said Sabrina.

"Me stay and help." said Lerigot.

"Energy level depleting." said Deka.

"What? Power is still being drained?" asked Sabrina.

"No. There's not enough power to keep the ship functioning." said Sabrina.

"Which means lights, life support, everything is going out." said Sabrina.

The 3 enter the bridge to see the rangers morphed in their Space Ranger suits.

"We don't have much time rangers." said Sabrina.

"We know." said Andros.

Just then the ship no longer having power, falls towards the planet below.

"Hang on, everyone. We're in for a bumpy ride." said Andros.

Lerigot, Sabrina, and the Space Rangers hung onto consoles, as the ship spiraled towards the planet.

At the palace, the submarine arrived. Divatox, Elgar, Porto, Darkonda, and Putra Pods exited it. Darkonda and Divatox join the other in the control room. Elgar went to train. The Psycho Rangers, Goldar, Rito, and the armies of the UAE had returned to the training. Porto headed to the lab, and met Finster, Klank, and Orbus.

Council room.

"We have urgent news. Good and bad." said Divatox.

"Tell us the bad news first." said Queen Machina.

"Dark Specter and Maligore are dead. And Zordon is on his way back to Earth." said Divatox.

"Bur there is also good news. The Phantom Ranger and the Silver Space Ranger are also dead. They, Dark Specter, Maligore, my servant Rygog, and my Putra Pods all died in the Specter explosion which was started by the Red and Silver Space Rangers." said Divatox.

"And the Megaship is without power. The Space Rangers, Lerigot, and Zordon's daughter should be in a lot of trouble by now." said Darkonda.

"Excellent. Listen closely. We are all upset by the loss of Maligore and Dark Specter. But if we don't stick together, the rangers and their allies will just take us all down." said Prince Gasket.

"Then it's time to attack Earth." said Rita.

"And finish off the rangers once and for all." said Lord Zedd.

Goldar arrived with drinks, and passed them around to everyone. Divatox raised her glass to make a toast.

"To Dark Specter. May he rest in peace, and to the end of the Power Rangers, and everything good." said Divatox.

"To the end of goodness!" yelled everyone, who rose their glass, then drunk from it.

"Now to destroy the Power Rangers and make them pay for all of our failures to conquer or destroy this pitiful planet." said Divatox.

Everyone cheers and begins to make plans.

At the command chamber, Alpha continued scanning for candidates for the Super Zeo Gems. Trey had already transformed them into Super Zeo Morphers. Tanya, Aisha, Adam, and David teleport in with supplies for traveling. The rangers were all sitting down, talking. Trying to avoid conversations about if the rangers will find Zordon in time and about the upcoming battle against the UAE.

"Ai, Ai, Ai. I've found a candidate for the pink and yellow super zeo gems." said Alpha 5.

"Thank goodness they are on Earth. We don't need any more space missions right now." said Trey.

"Where are they? Who are they?" asked Kat, walking up to Alpha 5.

Tanya, Rocky, Trey, and Adam also join her.

"To protect the Superzeo Gems only pink and yellow rangers can go." said Alpha 5.

"Let me guess. It'll be the same as the other Superzeo Gems." said Kat.

"I'm afraid so." Said Alpha 5.

Cestro, Tara, Tidus, and Tracy stand up, and join Kat and Tanya. Tidus and the 4 female rangers gather supplies.

"With Ashley and Cassie gone, we're the only pink and yellow rangers.": said Tara.

"So who are we recruiting?" asked Kat.

"Jill Hillard, pink super zeo ranger. Jamie Hillard, yellow super zeo ranger. Both from Australia." said Alpha 5.

"My cousins? I haven't seen either of them since I left Sydney to come here." said Kat.

"Cool. Tidus, Cestria. You 2 should stay her. You're Aquitians. Sydney is very dry, and humid. Not much water." said Kat.

"Kat's right. The rest of us can handle this." said Kat.

Tara took the pink super zeo gem from the console. Tracy took the yellow super zeo gem from the console.

"No. I want to come." said Cestria.

"Well, I guess we can't stop you. But the first moment you feel bad, head back here. For Sydney is in the middle of the continent. Very far from the ocean." said Kat.

"We'll remember that." said Cestria.

"Wait. They don't look human. Aren't we trying to keep ourselves secret?" asked Tara.

"No problem of that." said Dulcea.

Dulcea opens a bag, and blows magical dust from it. Cestria and Tidus now look like white humans. Cestria has brown eyes, and short brown hair. She is wearing a pink tanktop and pink shorts. Tidus has brown eyes and now has brown hair. He's wearing a yellow tanktop and black shorts.

"These are just illusions. I also don't know how long it will last." said Dulcea.

"Thank you, Dulcea." said Cestria.

"Let's go." said Kat.

Cestria, Tidus, Tara, Tracy, Kat, and Tanya teleported away to Sydney, Australia.

At the palace, the doors burst open. Finster ran into the room.

"Lord Zedd. The pink and yellow rangers have gone to Australia. Sensors indicate they have the pink and yellow super zeo gems. They've also turned them into morphers so they can be more rangers." said Finster.

"They're planning to turn create a team of Super Zeo Rangers!" said King Mondo.

"Then we must go at once and stop them once and for all. The Space Rangers, Phantom Ranger, Lerigot, and Sabrina are delayed but they will find a way back. By the time they return, we'll have destroyed Earth once and for all." said Rita.

The villains all laugh.

"But master. To keep the Super Zeo Gem stable, only Kim and Trini can go to stop them." said Finster

"And that's where we come in." said a voice.

2 figures walk in. Kimberly Hart and Trini Kwan.

"2 mere humans?" asked King Mondo.

"We aren't mere humans. We're the Psycho Rangers." said Kim.

"It's Morphin Time! Going Psycho!" said Kim & Trini.

The duo morphs into Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow.

"What can you 2 do?" asked Queen Machina.

"Track down the rangers from Angel Grove. They'll lead us right to the Super Zeo Rangers. And then we'll kill them all." said Kim.

"Go Kimberly. But bring the zeo crystals and super zeo gems back here. Along with Katherine. Destroy the other powers and rangers, whichever way you want." said Lord Zedd.

"Can I finish Kat off? She and I had a long rivalry while she had the zeo powers. We never finished it." said Archerina.

"Fine. I could care less how she is destroyed. Just make it short and painful. Or long and painful. Take your pick" said Rita.

"Oh, I will. Thank you, Rita. I'm definitely going to make it long and painful." said Archerina.

"Archerina, why don't you come with us? You wear pink, and it's your favorite color. You're the only left here close enough to being a pink ranger.' said Kim.

"And if we don't, it'll just destroy the 3 pink rangers, and the continent of Australia by the Super Zeo Gem's being instable." said Archerina.

Kim and Trini demorphed back into civilian form. Rita gave Archerina a spell to be invisible.

"I don't know how long it will last. So find the rangers quickly." said Rita.

"No problem." said Archerina.

Kim, Trini, and Archerina vanished in flashes of pink and yellow light.


	13. Super Zeo Quest I

In Sydney, Australia, Cestria, Tidus, Tara, Tracy, Kat, and Tanya teleported in. The 6 rangers walked towards the Hillard home. A few minutes later, Kim, Trini, and Archerina appeared. Archerina cast the spell that Rita had given her, and she turned invisible. Kim, Trini, and an invisible Archerina followed the group of 6 rangers.

At the Hillard home, Jill and Jamie talked. The 2 sisters are white Australians. Jill has short, blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a pink tanktop and blue shorts. Jamie has brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a yellow tanktop and yellow shorts. Jamie looked out the door and sees Kat and the other rangers walking towards the door.

"It can't be." said Jamie.

"What can't be?" asked Jill.

Jill looked out the window.

"It is. It's Kat." said Jamie.

Jamie ran out of the room, and was quickly followed by Jill. The 2 sisters ran outside, and greeted Kat and the others.

"Kat? I thought you were in California." said Jill.

1"I know. But it's Spring Break. I came to visit my 2 favorite cousins." said Kat.

"We're your only cousins." said Jill.

Kat smiled, and then hugged Jamie and Jill.

"We missed you, Kat.' said Jill.

"I know. So have I." said Kat.

"These are my friends. Tidus, Cestria, Tanya, Tracy, and Tara. We're on Spring Break. And I wanted to show them my family." said Kat.

An explosion hurled the group in different directions. The super zeo gems are flung from Tara and Tracy's hands. Kim and Trini leapt up to grab them. Jill and Jamie leapt up, and grabbed them, and flipped backwards to rejoin Kat and the others. Kim and Trini landed on the ground, furious.

"I should have known you guys would show up." said Kat.

"It's Morphin Time! Going Psycho!" said Kim and Trini.

The duo morphed into Psycho Pink and Psycho Yellow.

"Kat take your cousins inside." said Tanya.

"No. It's time we defeated them. This is family business." said Kat.

"Guys. You have to keep this a secret. I'm the pink turbo ranger. Tanya is the yellow turbo ranger. Tidus is the yellow alien ranger. Cestria is the pink alien ranger. Tara is the pink zeo ranger. Tracy is the yellow zeo ranger. Jamie you are the yellow super zeo ranger. Jill you are the pink super zeo ranger. The gems have chosen you." said Kat.

"We can't be rangers." said Jill.

"It's destiny. And we can't fight it. Help us take Archerina down. But be careful on the other 2. They were turned evil against their will. Give them a beating if you want, just try not to kill them. We're hoping we can find a way to turn them and the other Psycho Rangers good again." said Kat.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Tidus.

"Pink Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Cestria.

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power!" said Tidus.

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Tara.

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Tracy.

The 4 rangers were now morphed and prepared to fight.

"Come on, Kat. Let's do it. Shift into Turbo! Dune Star Turbo Power!" said Tanya.

The morphed yellow turbo ranger joined the others.

"You know what to do." said Kat.

Kat rejoined the other rangers.

"Shift into Turbo! Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" said Kat.

The 6 rangers stood together to face Archerina, Psycho Pink, and Psycho Yellow.

"We have to help them somehow." said Jamie.

"But how?" asked Jill.

"I don't know. But I've always wanted to be a Power Ranger. And our cousin is one. Now we have a chance to be rangers." said Jamie.

Jamie's superzeo gem glowed yellow, and turned into morphers on Jamie's wrists.

"Come on, Jill. We have to help Kat and the others." said Jamie.

The 2 psychos fired and hurled the 2 Zeo Rangers and 2 Alien Rangers backwards. Archerina shot an arrow at Kat. Kat dodged it. Jill looked at the fight and nodded. The pink superzeo gem glowed and turned into morphers on Jill's wrists.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Jill and Jamie.

"Super Ranger 1 Pink!" said Jill.

"Super Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Jamie.

Jill and Jamie transformed into the pink and yellow super zeo rangers. Their suits looked like the gold zeo ranger's suit. Except that Jill's suit is pink with silver armor all over her and Jamie's suit is yellow with silver armor all over her.

"Cool." said Kat.

"Now that was impressive. Destroy them!" said Archerina.

Archerina and Kat began fighting. Cogs and Quantrons appeared.

"Psycho Slinger!" said Trini.

"Psycho Arrow!" said Kim.

The 2 weapons appeared in the Psycho Rangers hands. They fired their weapons. Jill and Jamie dodged them.

"Super Shield!" said Jill.

It was a circle shield. Pink in the middle, and silver around the edges.

"Super Lance!" said Jamie.

It resembled Billy's old Power Lance. But it's all yellow. And can be broken into 2 smaller lances. Jill and Jamie continued to fight Kim and Trini. Kat continued to fight Archerina. Cestria, Tracy, and Tara fought the Cogs. Tanya and Tidus fought the Quantrons. The Cogs and Quantrons are defeated. Kat, Jill, and Jamie slowly won.

"Will finish this later, Pink Ranger." said Archerina.

Archerina vanished in a pink flash of light. Kat, Cestria, Tracy, Tara, Tanya, and Tidus went to join the fight. Kim and Trini were getting tired, and now seeing they were outnumbered, retreated in flashes of pink and yellow light.

"You guys go back. I can take it from here." said Kat.

The others nodded. Cestria, Tracy, Tara, and Tidus powered down, and teleported away to the command chamber. Kat, Tanya, Jill, and Jamie powered down.

"Guys. You guys need to move to California. Those guys won't ever stop bothering you." said Kat.

"I know. And this way we can be together, now." said Jamie.

"We'll talk it over with our family." said Jill.

"I'll see you later, Kat. I miss Adam, and I'm sure you miss Rocky, your boyfriend." said Tanya.

Before Kat could respond, Tanya laughed, and teleported away in a yellow column of light.

"So you have a boyfriend?" asked Jamie.

"I thought you were in love with some guy named Tommy." said Jill.

"It was just a crush. He wasn't over his girlfriend when we dated. And in the end, we broke up, and he's dating her again. But I'm dating Rocky now. He's sweet, funny, and incredibly handsome." said Kat.

"And we also get to meet him if we go back too." said Jill.

"We'll talk it over with our parents. You can stay for awhile, or you can go back home." said Jamie.

"I'd rather stay here, but I better have some luggage teleported here." said Kat.

Kat left the room to get some of her stuff teleported over for an overnight stay, just as Mrs. Janet Hillard, Jamie and Jill's mother came. Janet was white with blue eyes and long blonde hair. Kat put her things that Tanya teleported over into the living room. Tanya ha gone home, and packed a couple bags, and had teleported them over for Kat. Kat then saw Janet. Kat ran out followed by Jill and Jamie.

"Aunt Janet?" asked Kat.

"Kat? What are you doing here?" asked Kat.

"I decided to make a surprise visit here. I forgot to tell my parents, but my friend Tanya cleared it with them just now." said Kat.

Janet hugged Kat.

"Mom, Kat came over to ask if we would move to California. She missed us. And we miss her." said Jill.

"Let met talk it over with your father first." said Janet.

The 4 women helped Janet get the groceries inside and then talk about family.

A few hours later, another car pulled up. John Hillard got out of the car. He had brown eyes and short, brown hair. John entered and saw Kat talking with Jamie and Jill in their bedroom. He walked into the kitchen, and saw Janet.

"Janet? What is Kat doing here?" asked John.

"She wants us to move to California. So did Jamie and Jill. The 3 of them are now back together, and want to be together again." said Janet.

"Well, I just got a promotion. The boss gave me control over the corporation in Angel Grove, California." said John.

"Then you mean…" said Janet.

"Yes. We're going to California. I was afraid the 3 of you wouldn't want to leave." Said John.

"I will miss the friends I've made here, but I miss my family. You forget my family is also from Angel Grove. I can't wait to see my sister, Jasmine. Her son, Jason, is probably Kat's age now. And it would be nice to see my brother-in-law, Jared, too." said Janet.

"What do you mean you have family in Angel Grove?" asked Kat.

"Kat, do you know a boy named Jason Scott?" asked Janet.

"Yes. He's one of my best friends." said Kat.

"Well, this isn't well known. For I had a falling out with my father, over choosing your uncle John. I moved with him to Australia. My sister chose with me, and she married someone else that our father didn't approve of either. He's a doctor now, though. But my father passed away, last week. And I want to be with my family again." said Janet.

"So you're saying that Jason is my cousin?" asked Kat.

"He is your cousin for all 3 of you." said Janet.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." said Kat.

"Kat, it may take a few months for us to get over there." said Janet.

"Not necessary. The 4 of you go with your stuff. You guys can pack in a couple weeks and can stay at Tanya's house. I'll get my stuff and everything else ready. The neighbors should be help enough." said John.

"Thank you dad." said Jill.

"We better start packing." said Kat.

Kat and her 2 cousins left to pack. Janet also left to pack. John sighed, and walked outside onto the porch. He doesn't noticed Lord Zedd, Goldar, and Quantrons appeared behind him. Goldar walked forward, and pulled John away. They tied him up so he can't escape.

"I said I would have the Super Zeo Gems. And I'll get them. One way or the other." said Lord Zedd.

Goldar and Quantrons burst into the room. Zedd walked in after them. Master Vile and Rita appeared in brown flashes. Rito appeared in a gray flash.

"Why are you 3 here?" asked Zedd.

"To make sure my little kitty gets what she deserves." said Rita.

Janet was dragged out by Quantrons, and tied up. She is thrown into the living room with her husband, John. They opened the door. Kat, Jill, and Janet saw the villains.

"Not so fast. We have your parents, my dears. Kat you're going to pay for betraying me." said Rita.

Billy and Kim appeared in flashes of blue and pink lights.

"I only wish I did it sooner. You almost made me kill my best friend." said Kat.

"Well does Kim feel the same way?" asked Zedd.

Kim stared at Kat, and flashed back to that fateful day.

_Kat's eyes glow green, as she enters the room. Kim falls off the balance beam._

"_Kimberly!" yelled Kat._

_The spell now broken, Kat runs up to Kim, and gets her to a hospital._

_At the hospital, Kim and Kat talk._

"_Kim, how can you forgive me after I've done so many horrible things?" asked Kat._

"_Do you know how Tommy became a Power_ Ranger?" asked Kim.

_The other rangers arrived._

"_Rita turned me into her evil green ranger. And I nearly killed the others." said Tommy._

"_It kind of makes me glad we came in later." said Rocky._

_The others all laughed._

"_Don't worry, Kat. We all forgive you." said Tommy._

Kim shook those thoughts from her head.

"She saved my life. I have to save her. Zedd didn't care at all about me then. That time, and another time." said Kim.

_Kim spun around a table, while Zedd taunted the rangers._

Kim clenched her fists.

"If it hadn't been for Tommy, Kat, and all of the rangers, I'd have been dead by now by Lord Zedd's hands." said Kim.

Kim formed an energyball, and struck Master Vile and Rita, and hurled them out the window.

"How dare you! Billy take care of her?" asked Zedd.

"No. Kim and I don't work for you anymore." said Billy.

"But we aren't joining you goody-too shoes either. You saved my life, Kat. I'm saving yours now. So we'll be even." Said Kim.

Kim and Billy fired pink and blue electricity which threw Goldar into Lord Zedd.

"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger 1 Pink!" said Kat.

"Super Ranger 1 Pink!" said Jill.

"Super Ranger 2 Yellow!" said Jamie.

The 3 rangers now morphed into the pink zeo and 2 super zeo rangers.

"My niece and daughters are Power Rangers." said a familiar female voice.

The 3 rangers looked back to see John and Janet, free, and standing in the doorway.

"I had a knife and I freed us." said John.

"Oops. I forgot to tell you. 3 rules. 1. Never morph unless Rita or another alien forces you. 2. Don't use our powers for personal gain. And 3. Never let anyone know your secret. No one must know you're rangers." said Kat.

Kat looks at her aunt and uncle.

"Aunt Janet? Uncle John? Can you 2 keep a secret? Not even my parents know, or the families of the other rangers." said Kat.

"Yes. We promise to keep it a secret." said John.

"Excuse me. We're in the middle of a battle." said Zedd.

"I don't think so. Psycho Arrow!" said Kim.

"Psycho Axe!" said Billy.

The 2 Psycho Rangers fired and hurled the remaining villains out of the house.

"We'll be back rangers." said Zedd.

"Now to help you out." said Kim.

"Zordon can get your stuff to Angel Grove. You better contact him now before Zedd and his crew return." said Billy.

The 2 Psychos vanish in flashes of pink and blue light. The Hillards continued packing getting ready to move to California.

On another planet, the Megaship was now out of power. The space morphers were locked up in the Power Vault since they can't work without the Megaship giving them constant power. Cassie, Ashley, Tj, Carlos, Andros, Karone, Lerigot, and Sabrina walk off the Megaship. They all had minor injuries. Suddenly spears are aimed at them. They are dragged away to a native camp.

At the camp, the rangers are bound and tossed into a hut. They quickly removed the ropes and see Ashley is now wearing native clothing, and is put onto a throne. The other natives bow before her.

"They think she's their leader or a goddess." said Andros.

"Too bad Ashley doesn't speak their language." said Carlos.

A loud battle cry is heard. The natives scared, grabbed Ashley, and ran off with her. Cassie grabs Ashley's clothes, and ran after them. Lerigot, Sabrina, Tj, Carlos, Andros, and Karone ran after Cassie. They finally caught up with them. They freed Ashley, and the natives, now very frightened ran away into the bushes, leaving the group alone.

"We better get out of here. Before some animal or another tribe of natives attacks us." said Cassie.

"Good idea." said Sabrina.

The group walked away from the area.

"Guys. We're lost. We don't know where the Megaship is. And that's our only way of getting off this planet." said Ashley.

"We've got to find shelter, water, food, and make a fire. I think it's going to get dark soon. We divide into groups. Ashley and I will get the firewood. Tj and Cassie go find shelter. Carlos, Lerigot, and Sabrina. Go find food, and water for us." said Andros.

The others divided up into the teams that Andros selected. They then left to find food, firewood, shelter, and water.

At the palace, Zedd and his entire crew were now back. The rest of the villains all laughed at them.

"At least Archerina and the Psycho Rangers had a chance. You all were embarrassing. And now Psycho Pink and Psycho blue have gone AWOL." said Prince Gasket.

"We'll get them back. Tommy, take the Psychos. Bring back Billy and Kimberly .We need all the help we can get to destroy the rangers." said Lord Zedd.

At the command chamber, a second tube appeared next to Dimitria's tube. Zordon appeared in it, startling everyone.

"Zordon? Is it really you?" asked Dimitria, from her tube.

"Yes. I'm home." said Zordon.

The rangers and allies now greeted Zordon.

"What about the Space Rangers, Phantom Ranger, and Sabrina?" asked Tanya.

"Phantom Ranger and Zhane have disappeared. I'm not sure if they are dead or not .But the other rangers, and Sabrina are on a far away planet. Their signal is faint. They may be in danger." said Zordon.

"Then I will search for them." said Trey.

"I will go with you." said Blue Centurion.

"So will I." said Ninjor.

Ninjor, Blue Centurion, and Trey teleported onto Pyramidas, which jetted away.

"You know. In all the excitement I forgot something. Dulcea? How can you leave Phaedos? You should be an old woman by now." said Aisha.

"When Scorpina turned into Sabrina, she also removed many evil curses, including mine. But Zordon's curse may never be broken, I'm afraid." said Dulcea.

"Then we have to work together and make sure the UAE is defeated once and for all." said Adam.

"And rescue the Psycho Rangers from being evil." said David.

"That reminds me. Kat called. Billy and Kim went AWOL. She left Zedd's services. She remembered how he treated her when she was on the side of good." said Alpha 5.

"Kat's 2 cousins will be moving to Angel Grove. Kat's going to stay with them, for a couple of days and help them pack." said Alpha 6.

"Rangers of Earth. Go home and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us. We will stay here and rest." said Delphine.

"Delphine is correct." said Zordon.

"Dad." said Tara, tears in her eyes as she saw Zordon.

Rosa, Justin, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, and David teleported to their homes to get some rest. Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 set up beds for the Kerovian Zeo Rangers, the Aquitar Rangers, Lara, Dulcea, Auric, and Quagmire laid down on the beds and go to sleep. Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 left Tara alone as she looked at Dimitria and Zordon.

"My daughter. It's been a long time, since I saw you, Tara." said Zordon.

"When we thought you died on K-035, we were upset. We had no idea what happened to Sabrina, and losing you too, it broke my heart.." said Dimitria.

"I know. But it's in the past. When Sabrina and the others are found, we can be a family again." said Tara.

Dimitria teleports out of her tube, and next to Tara, and hugs her. Tara smiles, and wipes the tears from her face.

"I'm going to get some sleep. Good night, mom. Dad." said Tara.

Tara walked into her bedroom, as Dimitria returns into her tube. Alpha 6 and Alpha 5 return.

"Zordon, I hope we can find the other Super Zeo Rangers in time. And that Trey finds Andros and the others before its too late." said Alpha 5.

"So do I. Alpha. So do I." said Zordon.


	14. Super Zeo Quest II

Planet. Karone, Cassie, Ashley, and Sabrina are making repairs while the guys are out looking for food and firewood.

"Do you guys have any idea where we are yet?" asked Karone.

"No. It's too bad we left Alpha 6 in the Power Chamber. He could be helping us out." said Cassie.

"We'll get back to them." said Karone.

"I have to. My parents and my sister are there. I have to get back to them and everyone else." said Sabrina.

Goldar, Rito, and the Tengas appear in flashes of gold, gray, purple, and black.

"What do you creeps want?" asked Cassie.

"Without this ship running your powers don't work. And we're here to get Scorpina." said Goldar.

"The name's Sabrina. And in case you forgotten, I still have my powers." said Sabrina.

"I know." said Goldar.

Goldar and Sabrina fight, while Karone fights Rito and Cassie and Ashley fight off the Tengas.

In the forest, Carlos and Tj gathered firewood.

"Ow!" said Tj.

He touches the back of his neck, and pulls out a dart.

"Tj?" asked Carlos.

Tj passes out onto the ground. Carlos runs towards him but a swarm of natives get in his path. They drag Tj away, as Carlos fights them off. The natives retreat into the jungle, leaving Carlos alone.

"TJ!" yelled Carlos.

He ran after them, but he couldn't find them. He was now in their old village but the buildings were gone. They had moved their village, and now they had Tj.

Nearby, Andros held a basket of fruit in his hands, and had heard Carlos's yelling. He ran towards it, and found Carlos. He ran over to him, and set the basket on the ground.

"Carlos, what's wrong? Where's Tj?" asked Andros.

"Those natives shot him with a drug dart. They surrounded him. I tried to fight them off, but there were too many. By the time I finished them off, Tj was gone, and all of them got away." said Carlos.

"That's not good." said Andros.

"Even worse. This is where their village was. It could take days to find him without any equipment." said Carlos.

"Come on. We better get back to the Megaship. We have some food. With the others, we'll have a better chance finding Tj." Said Andros.

Carlos nods. Andros picks up the basket, and the two teens run back to the Megaship.

Outside the Astro Megaship, Cassie and Ashley have defeated the Tengas, and were now teamed up against Rito, while Karone joins Sabrina in fighting off Goldar.

"You can't defeat me." Said Goldar.

"We were trained. I was Astronema and she was Scorpina. I doubt you could beat us so easily." said Karone.

"You think so. Guess again." said Goldar.

He pulls out a golden rope, and throws it around Karone and Sabrina. Flashes of gray form into Putties, who quickly tie the two ex-villainesses up. They struggle but can't break free.

"This was way too easy." Said Goldar, walking forward.

"Hang, on guys." said Cassie.

"Take care of them!" said Goldar.

"KARONE!" yelled a voice.

Goldar and the rangers looked up to see Andros, and Carlos running towards them.

'That's our cue. See ya!" said Goldar, vanishing with Karone and Sabrina. Rito and the Putties vanish, leaving the 4 space rangers alone.

"NO!" said Andros, falling to the ground.

"We'll get her back, Andros." said Cassie.

"If Dark Specter wants her alive he'll turn her back into Astronema. If not, she's as good as dead. Both of them are." said Andros.

"Where's Tj?" asked Ashley.

"You know the guys who ambushed us a couple of days ago?" asked Carlos.

"Oh, no. They got Tj." Said Cassie.

"Any luck with the Megaship?" asked Andros.

"Almost. I think we got the power up. Lerigot was inside trying to see if he could use his magic." said Cassie.

Lerigot walked out, and raised his wand into the air. The Megaship glowed and was restored back to normal.

"Guys. You won't believe this. The NASADA Shuttle's back." said Cassie.

Lerigot nods, pointing at himself. The group smiles and boards the ship.

"First find Tj, and then save Karone and Sabrina." said Carlos.

The group heads to the bridge, and pilots it into the air. Lerigot teleports their morphs to them, and the purple and blue morphers appear on the console.

"Guys. We need to find Tj." said Carlos.

"Don't worry. We will." said Andros.

Andros scans and finds his signature. The screen turns on revealing Tj, being tied to a pole, with a fire burning beneath it.

"They're trying to make him their sacrifice." said Cassie.

The screen shifts to a giant size statue of Ashley.

"But I've never been to this planet." said Ashley.

"Get Tj back." said Cassie.

Andros nods, pressing a button. Tj vanishes from the screen as the natives look around in confusion. Carlos runs out of the bridge, and Andros follows him.

Medbay. Tj has been teleported in. Carlos and Andros treat him, and give him a change of clothes. They leave. Tj changes and joins them. The three guys head back to the bridge.

Bridge. They arrive, and Cassie and Ashley welcome him back.

"Andros. We're going to have to put our search for Zhane and the Phantom Ranger on hold. We have to get Karone and Sabrina back." said Ashley.

Andros nods.

"Lerigot. Is the Megaship safe for a trip back to Earth?" asked Carlos.

Lerigot nods, and Andros pilots the ship back towards Earth.

Command Chamber. Zordon, Dimitria, and the 2 Alpha robots are in the main chambers.

"Ai, Ai, Ai. It's the Megaship!" said Alpha.

"Alert the rangers, Alpha." said Zordon.

A half hour later, the rangers, and their allies had all arrived at the command chamber, as the Astro Megaship landed in the docking bay. The 5 rangers, and Lerigot walked out, as the rangers ran up to them.

'Where's Sabrina and Karone?" asked Jason..

"After we crashed Goldar, Rito, and Tengas attacked us while the guys were looking for food and firewood. They took them." said Cassie.

"And that means they're in terrible danger." said Dulcea.

The group headed back into the main chamber to tell Zordon and Dimitria the bad news.

At the palace, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Master Vile, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Divatox, and General Havoc walked into the dungeon. Karone and Sabrina struggled in their chains.

"What do you want with us?" asked Karone.

"We need Astronema more than just another dead body." said Rita.

"You shall not get away with this." said Sabrina.

"Oh. But your former friend is going to be the one who kills you." said Divatox.

"What?" asked Karone.

"Once you're Astronema, you'll want to kill her. For the traitor she is." said Divatox.

Karone struggles as the group of villains leave.

Command Chamber. The group of rangers stood in the Command Chamber. Lerigot and Lara had gone to spend some time together, while Ninjor, and the others had gone to train.

"Ai, Ai, Ai." said Alpha 5.

"Did you find Karone and Sabrina?" asked Cassie.

"No. I found the Psycho Rangers." said Alpha 5.

The group turns to the Viewing Globe to see Kimberly and Billy hiding out on Phaedos. Then they see Tommy, Zack, Trini, and Jason arrive.

"I won't let them get hurt. Not again." said Kat.

"Let's go." said Tj.

"No. The Alien Rangers and the Turbo Rangers will go. The Space Rangers need some rest and need to recover. The Zeo Rangers should stay here in case Lord Zedd and the others decide to attack." said Kat.

They nod.

"Not so fast." said Dulcea.

They turn to see Dulcea and Ninjor arrive.

"We're coming with you. Phaedos is our home. We must protect it." said Dulcea.

Delphine and Adam nod.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Delphine.

"Rangers of Aquitar, we need full power!" said Delphine, Corcus, Cestria, Cestro, Tidus, and Aurico.

"Shift into Turbo!" said Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam.

The group morphs into the 6 alien rangers and 5 turbo rangers.

"We better hurry." said Kat.

The 11 rangers, Dulcea, and Ninjor teleport away to Phaedos.

Phaedos. The group arrives, teleporting in between the Psychos.

"Stay back." said Kat.

"But why?" asked Billy.

"Billy. Don't you remember me." said Cestria.

She demorphs, and looks into his eyes. Billy's eyes flash blue. Cestria pulls him into a kiss, as Billy's eyes flash blue, then return to normal. Billy looks around in confusion.

"Cestria?" asked Billy.

His psycho morpher transforms back into his new Phoenix morpher.

"Kim. Join us." said Cestria.

Kim looks down, and over at her former teammates. Her eyes flash pink, and her eyes return to normal. She smiles a genuine smile, as her psycho morpher turns into her phoenix morpher.

"I'm free." said Kim.

She hugs Billy, who smiles.

"Tommy. Snap out of this. We can't work for Zedd and the likes of them. Once they run out of use for us, they'd kill us. Don't you guys miss us? Being good, being happy. Truly happy." said Kat.

Their psycho armor vanishes, showing Tommy, Trini, Zack, and Jason. They glare at the group of rangers, as Cestria helps Kim and Billy to her feet.

"Please, Tommy. I love you." said Kim.

She walks over to Tommy. He looks into her eyes, and she kisses him. He looks at her, smiling. His eyes flash silver, and return to normal. The couple hugs, and they smile. His psycho morpher returns back to his phoenix morpher.

'Join us." said Kim.

"Astronema's good now. So the spells on us are weakening." said Trini.

The three rangers' eyes glow their ranger color before returning to normal. Their morphers turn back into their phoenix morphers. The 6 rangers stand together.

"Going Phoenix!" said Jason.

"Black!" said Zack.

"Pink!" said Kim.

'Blue!" said Billy.

"Yellow!" said Trini.

"Red!" said Jason.

"Silver!" said Tommy.

The 6 rangers morph, and their suits are the MMPR Movie suits.

"Cool!" said Rocky.

"Awesome!" said Aisha.

"Guys. We better get back before Zedd sends his cronies after us." said Aisha.

The 3 teams, Dulcea, and Ninjor teleport back to the Command Chamber.

Command Chamber. The group teleports in. The rangers all power down. The rangers and allies welcome the Phoenix Rangers back.

"Guys, we still need to find the other super zeo rangers." said Jason.

"And rescue Sabrina and Karone from Zedd and his goons." said Tommy.

"And find Zhane and the Phantom Ranger." said Cassie.

'They're bound to know we've betrayed them. They're going to be mad." said Kim.

"Yes, well you guys aren't the first rangers to betray them." said Kat.

Tommy looks down guilty, and Kat looks at him sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything buy it. But the fact is, Karone and Sabrina are in danger. They have two choices for Karone. Turn her into Astronema or kill her. But as for Sabrina, they're not going to keep her alive. But will they put her into a tube like Zordon's or…"

Kat couldn't finish and burst into tears.

"It's okay." said Rocky, hugging her.

"She was a good friend. I met her a couple times while I was under Rita's control. I didn't know her as well as Karone, but I don't want her dead." said Kat.

"Tara. If you're Zordon's daughter, too, don't you have any powers?" asked Jason.

"Yes. But I'm the youngest. Sabrina's much stronger than me.' said Tara.

Jill and Jamie teleported in, and joined them.

"Sorry, we've been a little busy moving in." said Jill.

Kat introduces her cousins to everyone, and everyone introduces themselves to the Hillard sisters.

"Ai, Ai, Ai. We've found people to hold the Blue and Green Super Zeo Gems." said Alpha 5.

"Who are they?" asked Adam.

Alpha 5 prints out the location as Billy, Trini, and Alpha 5 look at it.

At the palace, Astronema stands on the terrace, clad in her red hair and black leather uniform, and machinery all over her body. She walks onto the Dark Fortress as Sabrina is restrained in a tube, as her energy is being drained.

"Soon Sabrina, you shall die, and the universe shall fall." said Astronema.

Lava Pool Dimension. Ivan Ooze appears. He smirks as he sees Zhane and the Phantom Ranger imprisoned in dungeon cells. He walks over to Dark Specter and Maligore.

"They don't suspect a thing. They all assume the four of you died in that ship explosion." said Ivan.

"Yes. We will return soon. But now we must prepare. We don't know if any of them will betray us." said Maligore.

"Leave that to me. But Karone and Sabrina were kidnapped. Karone's Astronema again, and Sabrina was trapped into an energy tube." said Ivan.

"Yes. Soon the universe shall be conquered, and Zordon's Legacy, the Power Rangers, will finally be destroyed!" said Dark Specter, thumping his hand onto a table, shattering it into pieces.

Command Chamber. The group of rangers stands together. Dulcea, Ninjor, and the others had returned to their home planets, leaving only Zordon, Alpha 5, Dimitria, Alpha 6, Trey, the Alien Rangers, Phoenix Rangers, Zeo Rangers, Turbo Rangers, Space Rangers, and 2 Super Zeo Rangers.

"Kai Chent and Kendrix Morgan. They're at the GSA labs here in Angel Grove." said Alpha 5.

"Let's go get them." said Tommy.

"Be careful rangers. They will not let you get them too easily." said Zordon.

"Who's going to go?" asked Kat.

"My team." said Jason.

"Be careful, Jason." said Kat.

The 6 rangers raise their morphers into the air.

"Going Phoenix!" said Jason.

"Black!" said Zack.

"Pink!" said Kim.

"Blue!" said Billy.

"Yellow!" said Trini.

"Red!" said Jason.

"Silver!" said Tommy.

The 6 Phoenix Rangers teleport out, and to GSA.

GSA. Kendrix sits in the lab, while Kai is patrolling. A streak of pink, a streak of yellow and a streak of blue form into Kim, Trini, and Billy.

"Kendrix Morgan?" asked Billy.

She looks up at them, puzzled.

Dark Fortress. Rita Repulsa watches in her telescope furious.

"Sorry rangers. You're not getting any more help. Tengas go down and bring back the super zeo rangers." said Rita.

GSA. Weapons room. Kai Chent gets a weapon, and goes out on patrol. A streak of black, a streak of red, and a streak of silver form into Zack, Jason, and Tommy.

"Kai Chent?" asked Jason.

"Yes." said Kai.

"We need you to become a Power Ranger." said Jason.

GSA Labs.

"A Power Ranger?" asked Kendrix.

"Yes. Rita, Lord Zedd, Astronema, the Machine Empire, Divatox, Havoc, and Ivan Ooze have joined forces. They want to destroy us and conquer Earth. We need more help. Will you come with us?" asked Billy.

She nodded, and clocked out. The group teleported away in streaks of blue, yellow, pink, and white lights.

Hallway. Kai, Zack, Jason, and Tommy walk down the hall. Flashes of purple and black form into Ivan Ooze, Tengas, and Oozemen.

"You're not taking him anywhere." said Ivan.

Jason hands Kai the blue super zeo gem.

"Morph. Say 'Super Ranger 3 Blue'!" said Jason.

"It's Morphin Time! Super Ranger 3 Blue!" said Kai.

Kai morphs into the blue super zeo ranger. His suit is like the gold suit only its blue all over with a silver shield across it As Ivan and his army advances towards them, the group is teleported out in streaks of blue, black, red, and silver lights. Ivan stomps the floor in anger, as he vanishes with his army.

Command Chamber. The group teleports in. The rangers power down, and everyone welcomes Kai and Kendrix to the team. They hand Kendrix the green super zeo gem. She takes it, and stands next to Kai.

"We must find the red super zeo ranger." said Zordon.

Zordon and Dimitria explain the rules to the 4 super zeo rangers. Everyone introduced themselves to Kai and Kendrix. Kai and Kendrix introduced themselves.

"Rangers, go enjoy yourselves. It's go to take some time to find the red super zeo ranger." said Alpha 5.

The rangers teleport to their homes, to get some rest, leaving Billy and Cestria alone. Trey and the Alien Rangers go to their rooms, while Andros, Alpha 5, and Alpha 6 go onto the Megaship. Zordon and Dimitria vanish from the tubes to recharge.

"Billy." said Cestria.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. I wanted to come to you several times, but since I was evil I was loyal to Astronema, then Zedd. After leaving both of them, I couldn't go back because then they'd come after you." said Billy.

"Don't worry. It's all in the past. But we're having twins. A boy and a girl ." said Cestria.

Billy smiles, touching Cestria's stomach, as he feels the babies kick. He smiles and kisses Cestria on the cheek.

"Sleep well." said Billy.

Billy rolls the cover over Cestria, who falls asleep. Billy climbs in on the other side, and falls asleep next to her.

Lunar palace. Rita Repulsa watches the group with her telescope. She had watched the rangers go to their homes and fall asleep.

"Sleep well rangers. For tomorrow, the true nightmare begins!" said Rita.

She laughs, and walks out of the room.


End file.
